Female Reader x The Marionette (Status: Discontinued!)
by Calliope Oft
Summary: You are a young, unemployed adult who is somehow suckered into going to a friend s daughter s birthday party. you meet a strange face and are intrigued to know more as you take the night shift at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear s pizzeria! but... it isn't what you expected. My writing may suck, I am not the best author. Please be kind in the comments, I have feelings too.
1. Chapter 1

:)

_Author`s note: I have not seen many fan fiction that pairs the Marionette with anyone. maybe one or two but not many. My writing might suck. No promises. '\\_-_-_/`_

You somehow were convinced by your friend, Samantha, to go to her daughter`s party at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear`s pizzeria. You can remember the previous pizzeria where bonnie was your favorite…but…. As you walked into the pizzeria`s glass twin doors, you were instantly filled with sadness at what _they_ did. They made bonnie ridiculous! Not only was he blue, but he wore makeup like a drag queen! Also, Chika somehow looked like a prostitute with her pink booty shorts, and Freddy Fazbear looked like a cheap rip off of how he used to look like.

You looked around before your friend picked you out of the crowd and waved at you. She kneeled down next to a little blonde girl who wore so much pink on her birthday dress that it took a second to adjust your eyes. "There. Now you can go and play." She sighed as she let her daughter run off. "She looks bigger than the last time I saw her!" you said. "Yeah. She is turning six today." She sighed out before seeing her daughter going off to another room. "Could you go and check on her, (Y/N)? I have a horrible headache." She asked before taking a sip from a hidden flask in her purse.

She wasn't your _best_ friend, but you were a young adult and she was the only person you knew aside from your family. You nodded and walked over to the young girl and her two friends. She was standing inside of a room labeled 'Prize Center!' on the glass door. There was many plushies on the wall of the original Freddy Fazbear`s gang covering the walls and filling the shelves.

You freeze at the large animatronic handing out gifts to children. He was different compared to the other animatronics, his coloring seemed darker and less happier compared to toy Bonnie or toy Chika. He held out wrapped gift boxes to small children, each containing prizes such as plush action figures of the toy animatronics and plush stuffed animals of the old animatronics. There was four children in there, and you stood out. The thin animatronic looked up at you and stared for a while.

After a few minutes, it went back to paying attention to the children, occasionally looking up at you. You questioned why it constantly checked to see if you were still there, but you shook it off. You heard that the new toy animatronics have a data base linking to any felons in the area, ranging from convicted murderers to sex-offenders. The list goes on and on._ (Author`s not: I watch a ton of law and order…. I know a lot of titles that can be pinned on you.)_

Your friend`s daughter squealed with delight as she opened up a toy Bonnie plush action figure. She hopped around and proceeded to play in a circle with her three friends who had received toy Freddie and the old Bonnie dolls. After the children were all entertained with something other than the thin animatronic, it stared at you for a long time and slowly went back into its box. After a while, the group of little girls invited you to play with them and you sat down as they played "_find mister bunny`s true love_" with toy Bonnie being his true love, they mistaken him for a girl, and toy Freddie being his brother with toy Chika being his wife.

You laughed at the little game as you joined in, being an old foxy plushie, or "_the evil pirate that tried to kidnap mister bunny`s girlfriend" _and other kid logic. Just as mister bunny was about to save his girlfriend from the evil pirate and kiss his lover, your friend came in and saved _you_ from the young girls. As fun as it was to play with them, you were an adult and got tired while the little girls were still energetic. "Time to go, girls." Your friend sighed. You chuckled as you got up and placed the foxy plushie back on the table.

You always wondered why the woman sighed so much. She was the ideal woman, her husband paid the bills and had a job and she had a daughter. She looked like Tippi Hendren from when she played the main character in the birds with her blond hair perfectly pinned up. Today the resemblance was remarkable for she wore an olive dress, similar to the dress she wore in the movie but the top was different and had a ruffle-like design on it.

The children whined and begged to stay longer as they left, leaving you. You wondered around a bit more, getting terrified as Toy Bonnie snuck up behind you. "Hi!" the blue rabbit said in a loud voice. "Would you like some pizza, ma`am?"

You shook your head "no, thanks" you did _not _want that grease-filled pizza, it would have made you sick. The blue bunny stared at you for a second, probably scanning your face, before going off and entertaining a group of children eating cake.

-Chapter end-

_Authors note: I am sorry if you have never seen the birds, you are missing out on the best movie of all time. I would write more, but my hand is hurting from typing and I think that's a good length for a chapter. It was going to be longer, but my computer hates me and it deleted the beginning, making me have to rewrite the whole entire thing that took an hour to write… I will get a new chapter out soon…that is if my computer doesn't mess up… AGAIN. _

_Please be kind in the comments, I am a human being and have feelings too. If you find something wrong with my story, please tell me and I will gladly fix it. Thank you for reading it, it means a lot to me. _

_More chapters to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note; I have to say that all of your reviews have warmed my heart. Thank you for being kind. Now, on with chapter two! Also, I agree with dossockies, there isn't enough fan fictions on the marionette that pair him up with someone, or just don't make him the main bad guy. Poor marionette._

As you began to walk out of the restaurant, you felt the urge to stay. It was odd, but it was already dinner time and you needed to get home. You drove home, tired. You lived alone and worked odd jobs here and there and usually ate meals of canned foods and occasionally spaghetti. You didn't mind, you liked those foods. This particular night you 'cooked' a can of ravioli and sat on your couch to watch television. After a while, you took a late shower and passed out after going on your laptop…for hours….before you dreamt.

Your head hurt as Images of the strange animatronic flashed through your mind before you could hear your own breath. You opened your eyes as you seemed to be wearing a mask. You slowly turned your head to your left to see the older version of Chika. You turned your head right to see the old Bonnie who was once your favorite staring at you.

You looked back at Chika who was staring at you now. A faint sound of a music box could be heard as you decided to look back at Bonnie. You were surprised as you were greeted by a different face. The strange animatronic was all you could view through the mask`s eyes as you tried to move your head away from it.

The next thing you knew, you were sitting up in your bed, gasping. You head hurt and pounded, your nose was stuffed up and your face was burning up. You groaned at the pounding in your head, thinking you might be getting a head cold.

You very grudgingly got out of your bed and went to the bathroom. You brushed out your (H/C) hair and did your morning routine before going to the temp-agency to get a job to pay the bills. You got out of your car and sighed before going through the jobs offered for this week.

Middle school janitor-no.

Babysitter- no.

You stared at the third option for a little bit. Night guard. That sounded exciting. You stood up and got in line to fill out papers. The shift was located at- you stopped reading and just stared at the words. You couldn't tell if it was your head cold or if it was the haunting memory of your dream from that night that made Freddy Fazbear`s pizzeria so hard to read.

You couldn't back out now, you just signed paper work for half an hour to get the job! For the rest of the day, you were shaky. Once again, you couldn't tell if it was your head cold or your dream. After a while, it was eleven at night. The papers said to get there by eleven thirty. You got ready, feeling nausea in your gut from fear or sickness.

You drove there, the feeling growing in your stomach as you reached nearer. As you got to the parking lot, you had to hold on to your car as your legs were shaky. A man stood outside of the establishment and waved at you, he must be the manager or a CEO. You shakily waved back with a frail smile as you walked over to him with much caution. He seemed to be in his mid-forties, wearing a dress shirt tucked into grey pants and a grey bowtie atop his collar.

"Hey" he greeted." You must be the girl from the temp agency. (Y/N) was it? Anyways- oh god. You look like crap! Are you okay?" he asked. You didn't realize that you had bags under your eyes and your cheeks were pale, your nose being a shade of pink. "No. I am fine." You sniffed. "I just have a head cold." He stared at you hesitantly before shaking it off. "Anyways… I was going to have you sign a contract stating that any damage or death to your being is not responsibility of Freddy Fazbear`s Pizzeria" you, being so stuffed up by your head cold, lost him at stating. You just signed the contract and walked in with him.

The place was much eerier with lack of the millions of different colors of florescent lighting. He led you through the building before leaving you in the office, with a complimentary box of tissues and glass of water, before getting out and locking the door, pulling the metal security gates closed prior. You waited for a few minutes before the alarm went off on a clock, signaling it was twelve.

A phone rung, making you jump. You were instructed to let all phone calls go to answering machine. After a few rings, the answering machine played before a timid-sounding guy spoke, instructing you what to do and informing you on the _KILLER ROBOTS._ You froze, you suddenly didn't care about your head cold as you started to desperately search the cameras, practically screaming when seeing that Toy Bonnie has left his post.

You checked everywhere before spotting him in the room that you were at the day prior. Chills went up your spine before flipping to a different camera. You wanted to check on the odd-looking animatronic most of all. Not only did his darkened theme in his appearance compared other animatronic make him look like he could seriously maim you, but he seemed more powerful than the toy animatronics.

He wasn't active, but the man on the phone said that you needed to keep the music box wound, so you did it and looked at other locations. A noise occurred from the vents, causing you shake. You put the camera down and checked the vent light. The blue rabbit was looking straight at you as you quickly fumbled to put the mask on.

You couldn't help but think of your dream as your shaky breath was audible in your ears as the blue rabbit crawled out of the vent and got closer to get a better look at you. You could see the scanner go off in his eyes as you sat there, shaking. The rabbit turned around and crawled back into the vent before you took the mask off. It reeked! Like rotten meat.

You checked the cameras once again before seeing a small warning sign flash on the prize room camera. You quickly wound the music box again before you sneezed, causing a world of pain to explode in your throat. You didn't realize you had a sore throat until now. A noise was in the vent again as you quickly put your mask on and checked the vent lights. The yellow chicken was entering your office through the vent, beak and eyes missing.

You sunk down into your seat as she got closer to try to scan your face that was concealed by the mask. She turned around to leave before a slight itch in your nose, causing you to sneeze as loud as you could. The chicken slowly turned her head back to look at you, the gaping hole of where her beak should be looking even more menacing as she took a step closer to you.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: sorry for the cliff hanger. It felt right. Anyways, I like to write as much as I can so this fan fiction might be very long if it plays out right. So look forward to later chapters! Please be kind in the comments, I have feelings. I would love some ideas on_ _this story and how I should wright later chapters so please give me some ideas, I would hate to get writers block on this fanfiction._

_More chapters to come_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: thanks for everything, you are all so kind. I honestly didn't expect so many comments in under 3 hours of the first chapter. Anyways, lets begin with the story. _

You let out a huge sneeze. Toy Chika slowly turned around and took a step closer to you, analyzing your every move. You stiffened up in fear, looking at the gaping hole where her beak used to be. A shiver went down your spine as she watched you for minutes before slowly leaving, looking back at you a couple of times before crawling back into the vent.

It took you a second to get over the sheer fear of it all. A burning sensation in your throat painfully from your increasing sore throat. You rubbed your neck after taking the mask off and checked the clock on the wall.

…

….

_HOW COULD IT ONLY BE TWELVE FORTY?!_ You thought to yourself. You let out a sigh, further irritating your throat as you leaned back into your chair. This was going to be a loooong night.

-Time skip to two hours.—

You sat there, your head hurting, throat hurting, nose stuffed. Your eyes ached from staring at the small screen to check on the animatronics, your forehead was heating up. You let out a very dry cough, you tried to drink the water the manager gave you but it only made it worse. You flashed the flashlight down the hallway only to see a red hued fox, a hook and an eye patch accessorized him. You found that he doesn't like the flashlight. You blinded him with the flashlight a few times before he went away before you checked the cameras.

The old Bonnie was walking towards you. You nearly screamed at first glance at him, but stopped yourself to save your throat from hurting any more than it did. Bonnie`s missing face and left arm was a very different sight. You still liked withered Bonnie better than toy Bonnie…but not for long as withered bonnie appeared in your office. For a while, the hole in his face just stared at you, almost as if expecting you to move. You held very still, mask on head. After a while, he went away.

-time skip to six AM—

You could hardly believe the sound as the clock on the wall chimed out, telling you your shift was over. You hopped out of the chai with a dry cough. You really needed to go to the pharmacist to get something for your head cold. As you walked down the now lit-up hallway, you could shake the urge to check on the strange animatronic inside of the prize center.

You poked your head in, making sure he wasn't active, which he wasn't. You felt like you needed to thank him for not appearing at your office to kill you. You walked inside and stood in front of the large gift box. "hey." You croaked out before sniffing. You felt like crap. "Thanks for not, you know. Not showing up at my office to kill me." You whispered in a rough voice, your throat liked this change in volume on your voice. It didn't hurt as much when you spoke this way. You sighed as you heard the security gates on the front door being unlocked. You quickly ran to the front door, not wanting to be in that building a second more than you needed to.

"Oh! Hey, you made it- are you okay?" he asked, pointing to your face. You nodded and rushed past him and straight to your car. "See you tonight, then?" the manager called after you. You drove home after nodding briefly.

-the marionette`s POV-

That was odd. I listened intensely to her words, no one has ever thanked me before besides a small child, let alone someone who knows about the other`s true intentions past midnight. I peeked my head out of my music box just in time to see her back as she walked away. she was the girl from the day before? They look similar… although, the girl from the day before didn't seem so pale… is she okay? I know humans get sick from influenzas and viruses… would she come back after knowing the other animatronics malfunction at night and see her as a criminal? So many questions danced around my head as I was confused. Was that the girl? I try to get as many faces as I can memorized, but she moved before I could fully remember her face. If she was the girl, I hope she is okay.

-your POV—

You stopped by at the drug store and picked up some cold medicine and some soup before driving home. You whispered curses to yourself as you dropped the soup as you clumsily got out of the car, causing the lid to pop off and spill its contents. You just sighed and threw it away. You went to bed after taking you medicine.

Thoughts and images drifted through your head as you tossed and turned in your sleep. You thought about the music box, the animatronics, and the strange one. When you awoke, you were in a puddle of sweat, your breathing was shaky, your head cold was much worse. Your heart pounded hard, as if you just had a nightmare. You went and took a shower, only to see some words written on the fogged up glass.

**It's me**

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes before looking at mirror again. It was gone. You must have just hallucinated from the towel in the reflection.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note; its shorter this time, I just wanted a small chapter so I could write more later because its Friday. I could really use some ideas on how things should play out, there isn't many fan fictions that pairs the marionette with any one, so I have little to no inspiration and I could really use your help. _

_Be kind in the comments please, and thank you for reading my fan fiction._

_More chapters to come._


	4. Chapter 4

A_uthor`s note: I could really use some ideas for later chapters. Also, happy Friday_

It was six in the afternoon. You were very tired, your fever wasn't receding nor was the head ache, aching throat, cough, stuffed nose, and now your hands could not stop shaking. You sighed and relaxed into your cup of tea. You decided to do research on the pizzeria, but all that showed were good reviews on how life-like the animatronics are when interacting with the guests! You assumed that _they_ deleted all negative things on their restaurant.

You wanted to call in sick, but you _REALLY_ needed to pay rent and cannot get a new temp job until the one you have is completed. You were interrupted from your thoughts from a knock at the door. You got off of the couch with a grunt and went to the door. You were surprised to see your friend Samantha, the one who hosted her daughter's birthday party. Her butter colored hair was perfectly pinned and lined in fancy hair pins. She wore the most beautiful pink dress with a pearl necklace. She was very obsessed with vintage style, she looked like she was from the sixties.

Her make up on the other hand, that was a different story. Long streaks of watered down mascara painted her face, pink eyes showed that she had been crying for a long time. You opened the door. "Sam?" you said in your stuffed voice "what's wrong?"

She was sobbing, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "H-he went- *sob* he went off last n-night and" she could barely speak past her sobs. You decided to let her in. you sat her down on your couch after pushing all of the tissues off of the couch. You got her a glass of water and waited for her to calm down enough to form a coherent sentence. "now." You said as her sobs receded. "What happened?"

She looked at you with her red and puffy eyes. "Robert went out last night to work." She said in a shaky voice, "and I thought that was weird, he never worked on the weekends! So I followed him and I saw him with this girl that was half his age!" she wailed out, causing your pounding headache to worsen. You patted her back, a weak attempt to calm her down as she sobbed so hard that she dry heaved.

You offered her a new tissue as she blew her nose. After a while, she calmed down. "I'm sure it's nothing." You tried to reassure her. "I don't think that's it." She said in a voice similar to yours, cracked up and stuffy. After a few hours of talking to the sobbing woman, you looked at the clock. She had been there for five whole hours. "I have to go to work, Sam." You said, putting on a coat. She nodded slowly. "I am going to tell him off." She said in a low voice. "Have fun at work." She sighed out and left your home you saw her take a long sip from her flask before getting in her car and driving off.

Your headache was unbelievable as you took some medicine for it as you left for work. You felt like you were hit by a bus, all of your joints ached as well. You wondered if you should see a doctor. You shook your head. That would cost even more money. You were already almost late on your bills. The manager was there to walk you to the office and lock the doors. The alarm went off signaling it was twelve once again.

Your headache made movement fairly limited. You put the mask on as withered Chika stood in your office. She paid you no mind as she left the office, you checked the vents before you could spot foxy in the hallway. You flashed the lights at him for a long time, he wouldn't go away. A small alarm went off on the cameras, telling you to wind the music box. You could only wind it halfway as a noise emitted from the vents, an echoing "hello" called out. You stiffened as your flashlight no longer worked, an animatronic boy that reminded you of animal crossing crawled in the room and stood there, balloons and sign in hand.

You desperately tried to use the flashlight, foxy was still in the hallway. You could see his glowing yellow eyes. You screamed as the fox jumped into your office as you fell backwards in your chair. Your throat hurt but you didn't notice, tears welled up in your eyes as you moved away from the large fox. He lunged himself at you, causing you to run and trip. You let out another yelp as his hook grazed your leg, breaking skin. You ran down the hallway, desperately clutching the flashlight. You shook the flashlight, trying to get it to work.

-the marionette`s POV-

I was surprised when a scream could be heard. I no longer heard my music box`s lullaby. It had stopped a while ago. I peeked my head out of my box just in time to see the woman run past my door, a few seconds later the fox trailed behind her at a high speed. I stepped out of my box. Does she need help? I asked myself. Should _I _help her? The others would surely be furious about helping their prey… I sat and thought for a few seconds before another yelp cut off my thoughts. I peeked my head out to see she had fallen down, foxy had injured her leg with his hook. She crawled to her feet before falling again, trying to flee from the fox.

-Your POV-

Your legs were weak, you were still sick. You let out a whimper as the fox neared you, he would kill you in moments. You closed your eyes tight in defeat, waiting for the end. After a minute, you peeked your eyes open to see the strange animatronic in place of the fox. You turned around to see foxy walking away. You assumed that this animatronic wanted to kill you more than foxy did. You covered your face with your arms, shaking.

You froze as you could feel it`s thin arms wrapping around you and picking you up. _He is about to kill me inside of the prize center!_ You thought as it carried you to the prize center. You were surprised as it set you down on the cold metal table. It took a step back and just stared at you. You sat there, confused, staring back at him.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I stared at her. Now that I have a better look at her, she does resemble the lady from the party. She had (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes just like that lady, but she was pale unlike the lady. I freeze as she let out a coarse cough. Is she sick? Did foxy hurt her throat? She sniffed a little bit. I tilted my head in thought. Sadly, I cannot speak to ask her what`s wrong. I am only a puppet, so I don't have a voice box. I looked around the room before finding a clipboard of the 'in case of emergency, please go to these exits' evacuation plans. I took the clipboard off of the wall and a crayon from the floor, left behind by a child.

-Your POV-

You froze as it got the clipboard. What does it want with a clipboard? It picked up a crayon off of the floor and flipped the evacuation plans over to reveal a blank page. He looked like he had trouble with the small crayon and long fingers as he very carefully wrote something.

He flipped it over. It said _hello._ You only stared at the words for a second. Didn't it want to kill you? "hi." You shakily replied with a stuffy nose. He flipped it back over. With great carefulness to have eligible handwriting he wrote. He flipped it over again.

_What is_ _rong?_

He pointed to your throat. "I-I am sick." You shakily replied. It nodded and flipped the clipboard over to write again. It flipped the clipboard over again after a few minutes.

_riting is not best. Can not speak._ You frowned at the words. "Oh." It flipped the clipboard over again _what is your name?_ "(Y/N)" you replied in a stuffed voice. "Why can't you speak?" It took a few minutes before it showed the clipboard again

_Puppets do not need voice._ It looked at the floor. "Oh… what's your name?" you asked. You could not recall ever hearing the title of his character. _Kids say Mr. Pupet. Title is Marionet. _ It said, marionette being spelled wrong. His writing was illegible and his spelling was poor, but he could write which is a surprise, him being animatronic.

"Marionette?" you asked, getting its attention. "How do you know how to write?" it took a while for him to respond. _Kids teetched me some. I learnd the rest. _You had to say you were impressed, him only learning by himself and children. A noise cut the conversation short, you could see foxy walking back to the security office, poking his head through the doorways. Marionette quickly picked you up and plopped you inside of the music box, bringing a thin finger to the mouth of the mask to keep you quiet.

"Oi, land-lubber!" a mechanical voice called out. "What did ye do ta` de night guard?" there was no response. After a while of silence, the animatronic fox walked away, mumbling. You were terrified, you sat there with your knees to your chest before the Marionette opened the lid to the music box. A light melody played as the lid opened, the same one that played when you wound up the music box. It was soothing.

You stared at the Marionette for a long time. He was the thinnest animatronic in the whole establishment and the tallest. You would have to stand on the music box to be taller than him.

-the Marionette`s POV-

Foxy did not like what I told him… he probably doesn't like me anymore, but he never did. I looked down at the small human. The relaxing tune of my music box was the only sound as I was deep in thought. She sneezed, jumping me back into reality. Hopefully, it didn't alert the others. I didn't want to deal with them. They were always too loud for my standards. I looked at the time, seeing it was only three forty. I watched her as she looked around the room, shivering as she saw the plushi action figures of toy Bonnie.

I never understood why there was everyone, even the old animatronics, in plush form but me. I have even seen the golden one! I went over and handed her a gift from the prize center. She opened up a cupcake plushi. There is even a cupcake plushi….. Am I not that popular among the company?

I watch as she walks around some more. She was pretty for a human. Most humans that I see are children. Some children fear me, which is understandable. I am scary-looking. I began to get lost in thought once again as six o clock came sooner than expected. I watch in sadness as she gathers up her things and looks at me. "I will be back tomorrow." She said in a stuffy voice. I didn't want her to go. How long was it from her next shift? Would she get caught by the other animatronics before I can get to her? What will the other animatronics do to me if they found out that I saved her? Many questions floated through my head as I went back into my music box, awaiting the next night.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I tried to make this chapter longer, I plan to write more later but I need some ideas on what should happen. Any ideas? I would hate to get writer`s block, it's the worst thing EVER._

_More chapters to come_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author`s note: I am happy right now, it's raining, its Friday, I am eating butterscotch candies and am writing a new chapter. I think that's a good day right there. This is a shorter chapter, I am sorry._

-Your POV-

You slept and didn't remember your dream, which relieved you. Your fever went down over the night due to the medicine you took. You got worried about Samantha so you called her, no answer. You sighed, your throat still hurt very badly. You had the tune of the Marionette`s song stuck in your head. It was very nostalgic, you looked it up and found _my grandfather`s clock_. Thinking of the marionette, you had to wonder why he didn't hurt you in anyway, and why foxy didn't attack you.

You then remembered that the marionette had no voice, he couldn't have said anything to the others… you were deep in thought about him. Your face heated up a little bit as you remembered him picking you up, and you didn't know why. You felt your face. _Is my fever picking pack up?_ You thought as you got off of the couch. You decided to get a note book and a pen for him, considering hoe the small crayon couldn't fit in his hand and drawing on an evacuation plan would be questionable.

You had an old purple one you used for notes but never really used it and a thick office pen that would at least fit in his hands better than the small crayons. You jumped at your phone ringing in the kitchen. You quickly ran before it stopped ringing. As you picked it up and answered, Samantha sounded stressed as always. "hey." Her voice was horrible, even worse than yours.

You made sure she was okay, which she was. She 'forgave' her husband, however, she doesn't trust him. You sighed and looked at the clock, she had wasted your time for three hours, and it was already ten. For the next hour, you were shaking. You almost got killed the last night, the gash still opened on your leg from fox`s hook.

You drove to wok, greeting you manager, and getting locked inside.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I finished up with the last children of the day, demanding I gave them a toy Bonnie instead of the old Chikas. Their parents came in and got the wining children to go home, an hour later the security guard enters the building. I am sad that I am not able to greet (Y/N), because she came inside the building minutes before we would dare move. As the day-time generators turned off, the building became cooler, the lights being turned off caused all of the power to go to the air conditioner.

I waited for my music box to finish it`s melody before slipping out of my precious box and out to the hallway. I could see her flashing the flashlight at me. She breathed very nervously as toy Bonnie entered through the vents as she put on the mask. I watched as he got very close to her face, literally inches away, and waited for her to mess up. Toy Bonnie flinched and turned around quickly to look at me. "Get out of he-e-ere, _puppet._" He spat out. "Yo-o-o-ou are breaking the rules by bein` here!"

-Your POV.—

You watched as the Marionette swiftly went past the blue rabbit. He put a hand on your shoulder, causing your breath to hitch. _Is he __trying__ to blow my cover!? _You thought. "There is not a chance i`d believe you." Toy Bonnie growled. Could he communicate with Marionette? "That isn't possible, we-e-e-e don't have those." You were curious as to what the Marionette was saying, only hearing toy Bonnie`s side of the conversation. After a few minutes, Toy bonnie stormed out. "I am te-e-elling Freddie!" he yelled, sounding like a kid telling his sibling that he was telling on them.

After he left, you looked up to the puppet in complete confusion. "What was that about?" you asked, taking off your mask. He just stared back at you, and you felt calm. It was a strange feeling, as if you were being suffocated in calmness, being forced to be calm. You stared up at him before going back to checking the cameras. You were surprised to see everyone back at their original places. You put the camera down and just sat, staring off into the darkness of the hallway.

-puppet`s POV-

I leaned on her chair. At this moment, I was glad that she couldn't hear me. I just wanted her to be calm in my presence. I jumped as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the side of the desk to her bag. She smiled as she held something behind her back. I tilted my head and pointed at her to ask what it was. Did she not want me to see something? Was it secret? She had a big grin plastered across her face.

-you're POV—

You hid the notebook and pen behind your back. He stood there, tilting his head as if to question what it was. You happily gave him the notebook. "So you can speak." You said as he gently took the notebook out of your hands. He held the pen in his hands a little-less awkwardly than the crayon. He scribbled down something quickly. _Thank you_.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: sorry to cut it short on this chapter, but the last chapter was long and I am now running out of ideas. I could really use some ideas! If you have one, it would be great if you could share it with me! ^-^'_

_More chapters to come_


	6. I DONE GOOFED

_OH MY GOSH. Due to technical difficulties (me meaning I clicked the wrong document) I have accidentally posted a different story from my account. Please forgive me, I have fixed the problem. I am so embarrassed, please forgive my hiccup._

I will post an apology chapter as soon as I can and have deleted my mistake. thank you, ADVENTURETIMEZ, for telling me of my mistake.


	7. Chapter 6

_Author`s note: I keep repeating in my head 'you better not mess up calliope!' over and over again as I am typing this apology chapter. And thank you KizunNii for the ideas and don't apologize, your English is perfect. _

For about an hour, you two sat in silence. You checked the cameras often as the marionette peeked over your shoulder every once in a while. No one was mobile. It was strange to see them so… neutral. You peeked over your shoulder only to be met by Marionette`s face. It gave you the creeps, remembering the dream how had few days ago. You smiled awkwardly at him and returned to the cameras. You wondered what he was thinking.

-marionette`s POV-

_She is very pretty up close._ I thought as she smiled before going back to the cameras. I wonder if she could dream like I could, only having repeated memories of someone else's mind…at least, I think someone else's. I don't really know. I watch her for a long while before focusing my eyes on the tablet. They are up to something, they are _never_ this quiet. She flipped through all of the cameras showing that all of the animatronics were in their spots, even the ones in storage… I feel like I am forgetting someone.

I stiffen as I realize who was missing. I quickly grabbed the flashlight out of (Y/N)`s hands and shone it down the hallway just in time as the mangle was pouncing. I quickly pushed the chair (Y/N) was in across the room, rolling the plastic wheels. The mangle just missed her as she got up and set her focus on me. She opened her mouth to speak, but the police scanner went off.

Mangle then turned her attention to the trembling woman in the chair.

-Your POV-

You sat in your chair, knees trembling. You got up quickly as you saw the contorted animatronic loose interest in the Marionette and darted away from the chair as the spring-like animatronic lunged at the now empty chair, loose springs and wires catching on and tearing through the leather on the black chair. You backed away as you thought of where you could run.

The animatronic freed itself, pieces of the chair now decorating her. She was readying herself to attack again before she froze and stared blankly at the Marionette. You suddenly had the idea of running to the prize center.

You ran past the frozen mangle before you heard the police scanner again, the sound of metal hitting against a wall echoed in the background as you hid against the wall of the prize center.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I watched as the mangle miscalculated her jump and slammed into the wall behind me. She did _not_ like what I have told her. The reason the animatronics can hear me is because I can send waves to the main frame, causing them to hear me when I want. Humans are not connected to the mainframe, sadly.

The mangle stood herself up, shaking off some springs and loose screws before going off to find the escapee. She ran down the long hallway in a rush, joints squeaking and locking up. I trailed after her to make sure she didn't harm (Y/N).

I peeked in each door way, finally seeing her hiding inside of the prize center. I waved at her and entered the room. I found all of this excitement to be stressful upon my usually calm schedule, sitting and thinking along to the melody of the music box sometimes I could have distant memories, if I stare off into the darkness long enough I can dream. I cannot sleep, being animatronic. But it was nice to have a change.

I watched as her stance was shaky, some scratched adorned her arms from the mangle`s spring being too close to her soft flesh. I wanted to comfort her.

-Your POV-

You stood there, panting. Thin lines of blood from minor scratches dribbled down your arm. Your eyes were wide, still terrified. You watched as the Marionette took a step forward. You couldn't move to say you were fine, you felt like the distorted animatronic would appear from anywhere in the room. Your knees felt weak, as if they were to give out on you at any moment.

You jump as you felt two thin arms wrap around you. You tried to look up but could only see large white buttons in your face. You felt embarrassed, wanted to shy away, to say that you were fine but you were at a loss for words. Your face heated up like a thermometer as your eyes welled up. That hug broke you. The kindness being too much for your brain at the moment, your knees giving in and making the Marionette catch you in a small fall. He hugged you for a long time as you sat on the floor, tears falling from your eyes. _(Authors note: I am sorry for that mushy stuff. I am not a person who hugs people but I knew that if I was fearing for my life and someone hugged me then I would break down. )_

After a while the tears ceased. And the Marionette broke the hug before looking at your face, drying your tears with his long metal fingers covered in black and white fabric. You cleared your throat in embarrassment "th-thanks." You said with a blush, looking at the floor before wiping your tears yourself. He nodded before looking at his music box. You let out a small yelp as he picked you up and carried you to the music box. He laid you down and put a few plush animals for cushioning. He wound up the music box and left you to yourself as he closed the box.

You were shocked by his actions, he was being very kind to you and you haven't even done anything for him except give him a notebook and pen. You sighed before drifting off to sleep, nightmares of mangle danced in your head.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I didn't know what I was doing as I hugged her, I was surprised even more by her starting to cry. Did I hurt her when I hugged her? Did mangle hurt her? I remember when some kids fell down and scrapped their knees they started to cry hysterically. But this was different, she was just crying. No sound.

I wanted to hug her tighter but I didn't want to hurt her. After a while she calmed down and the clock only said it was one in the morning, so I put her in my music box so she could sleep until morning. I waited for a while as she slept, but boredom crept up through my circuits. I was surprised that mangle hasn't figured out that she was in here with me after what I told her.

I fiddled with some of the plush prizes on the shelves for a while before curiosity flooded my mind. I wonder if she dreams like I do. Does she sleep like I do? Is she having a nightmare? Is she having an actual dream instead of memories? Many thoughts drifted through my mind as I decided to check on her.

She lay curled up with the plushies, eyes closed tight. So that's how humans sleep? They close their eyes and lie down? I sit inside the music box to try to dream, should I try to lay down and dream instead? I stared at her for a while until the faint light made her stir in her sleep. I quickly shut the lid and turned around, but froze as I saw Toy Freddie in the doorway. I tensed up.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I am sorry for the mushy romance, I didn't know how to start (Y/N) and the Marionette`s feelings towards each other. Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out when I finished writing it, I couldn't access my fanfiction account at all! The problem is fixed, luckily. _

_More chapters to come_


	8. Chapter 7

_Author`s note: I am glad I can finally post new chapters :)_

_-_the Marionette`s POV-

Toy Freddie and I stared at each other for a long time. After a minute or so, he pointed towards the music box. "What is in the box, Mr. Puppet?" he asked. I straightened my back, shaking my head furiously. He took a step forward before I jumped in front of him. He stared at me in disbelief that _I, _the Marionette with no voice, had just stepped in his way. Toy Freddie is like royalty to the other animatronics, the dismantled ones fear him.

"Get outta` mah way, Puppet." He said before pushing me aside and walking past me. I locked up with fear as he entered nearer to the box. I felt words build up in my throat as I struggled to get them out. My mask had no jaw movement, preventing my voice box to function, causing the act of speaking impossible. My fists clenched tight as he opened the wooden and metal-lined box.

I sent so many thoughts to toy Freddie`s circuits that I saw his irritation grow in the almost-emotionless plastic face of his. He had the ability to smile, more than usual, and jaw movement. Not to mention his eyes had eyelids that could move according to emotion. I always envied them for that, my mask is immobile in every way. Just hard plastic. He practically ripped the box open with the amount of force he removed the lid. I could sense his pure fury as he viewed upon the sleeping woman.

She moved a little bit before rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up. She stretched and froze as her eyes fell on the large, fat, brown bear with the rosy cheeks. Her face paled, eyes widened, all traces of sleep disappeared in a heartbeat. Her eyes darted off to me and then back to toy Freddie. The large bear gave an eerie smile as her eyes darted back to him. He let out a laugh as she scooted to the corner of the music box, shaking. "W-w-w-what is he d-doing here?!" she stuttered out.

"He let me in" he lied through his teeth, smiling even wider, looking back at me. I shook my head in fear of her believing this bear. I wanted to tell her that he is lying, but all I could do was tell Freddie to stop, even though it was pointless. I couldn't attack him without damaging the fragile cloth covering my endoskeleton. "What?" she asked, shocked. "Ya heard me, little miss." Toy Freddie said, enjoying his mayhem he is creating. "He let me in."

-Your POV-

Your heart hurt as you wanted to believe you new-found friend, Marionette, but you felt like Toy Freddie was telling the truth. You stared at Marionette in hope of explanation of what was happening. "I didn't expect someone to be here after midnight!" he cheerfully chimed with a goofy smile that sent fear through your spine. You yelped as Toy Freddie grabbed you roughly by the hair. "And you being here after hours is against the rules." He roughly whispered.

-Toy Freddie`s POV-

As I dragged the rule breaker out of the prize center, I could register many codes from the puppet in my database. Many in all caps, many containing profanities, many pleading. I laughed as I could hear the feared sobs escape the woman`s throat as I put her inside the parts and service room. The older animatronics would surely do the job right, unlike the Puppet.

-Your POV-

You were roughly pushed inside of the dark room, the only light in the room would be the security camera`s flashlight. Shakily, you felt the walls for any light switch before your hand felt a sensation of sticky fur and some wires. You jumped, removing your hand but some slime-like substance made a layer on you hand. A dim light emitted from a corner in the small room, red. Your snapped your head towards the odd light before you could realize what it was from.

The dim red lights could only show some parts of what it was from, the big gaping hole in withered Bonnie`s face. You jumped as you could see the red lights moving up, him most likely getting up. They got closer, causing you to walk backwards. You got the creeps as you felt the sticky fur on your back, and the sound of the source falling down with a hallow and juicy sounding thump. You could now see another light, which was in the shape of a pair of all-to-familiar blue eyes. The room was small, you could only back up a little bit more before coming in contact with a hostess shelf, crammed full of spare parts and new masks. You could hear loud footsteps nearing your location in the room, the lights getting nearer as well.

You trembled in fear before the lights were turned on, temporarily blinding you in the process from the sudden pitch black to bright transition. You looked around the room before you could see where the light switch was and who turned it on. It was easy to find, the withered animatronics all stared at it as well, angry that the hunt was stopped. You vomited in your mouth when you saw the empty suit you knocked over. Blood pooled around it, a nasty stink flooded through the room before you sptted the Marionette in the entrance of the door.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I did not know that I was going to be saving her life two times today. I turned on the lights to reveal the animatronics. At first, I almost though the knocked over not-so-empty suit spewing with blood on the floor was (Y/N), but I saw her in the farther corner of the room. I looked at the animatronics who were frozen after being caught by me. Freddy smiled at me, as if he was innocent. Bonnie just stared off into the distance with the gaping hole that is his face. (_author`s note: I love Bonnie, he is my favorite, Marionette is a second favorite. That's why he is always appearing somehow in here, and I hate toy Bonny. I made him a main pest, always appearing in the security office. Sorry if you like toy Bonny, it's my opinion._)

I stared at the two, Foxy and Chika were about to get up as well. Freddy and foxy were the only withered animatronics still in the system, whereas Chika and Bonnie were tampered with, making talking to them for me impossible. I sent Foxy and Freddy what I wanted to say to them. Foxy growled. "Again with ta` human lass, land-lubbar!" he rolled his yellow eyes. "I thought ye killed `er already!" Chika looked at me with a tilted head- or…she tried to tilt her head. Her beak caused head movement limited. "wha-a-a-at is he sa-a-ying, F-o-o-oxy?" she glitched out. He looked at her for a moment and gave me a sly glance. "This ol` addlepate said he aint` wantin us to place a blackspot on the lass." He roughly said. (_Translation from pirate; this old fool said he doesn't want us to sentence her to death_) "wha-a-a-t?" Chika asked in confusion of the old pirate`s slang. "Begad! Can no one understand me voice?" (_Translation: by god!) _Freddy slowly turned his head towards foxy. "I'm sorry foxy, your confusing" Bonnie nodded his head affirmatively to Freddy, making Foxy`s jaw drop. "That be bildge! I-I'm sure that me own hearty would understand this ol` sea fox!" he said in disbelief. Chika chuckled. "so-o-o-o-rry foxy, we can't under-r-r-r stand you 70% o-o-of the time." She said, making foxy`s ears drop. More arguing persisted as I carefully walked over to the trembling (Y/N) and got her out of there while a large distraction was happening. "Blimey! Ye gonna kiss te gunner`s daughter and keelhaul over the deck!" we heard foxy yell, at first we thought it was at us, but we heard a scraping sound of metal on metal before a loud thud. Most likely, foxy got punched by Freddy.

A few minutes later, the clock chimed out. It was six o clock and the manager would come to pick her up. I quickly darted her to the office before running to my music box, he cannot see his workers out of place. Animatronic or human, he gets angry. She left a few minutes later, being greated by the manager and walked out of the building.

-Your POV-

You shakily drove home, treated the minor cuts on your arm and went to bed. You were questioning your trust in the Marionette. He was still animatronic, it could be a trap. Would he really do that? If you trusted him, would it blow up in your face? Questions drifted foggily through your head before fading away into a deep slumber.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: new mid-season of walking dead tonight! So excited!also, if you get confused on foxy`s lingo, look up a pirate dictionary. It's fun to look at all of the different words, like "handsomely, men!" equals "hurry up!" _

_Sorry if this chapter was bad, I needed the third night to end with __something__ happening. It would have been boring if nothing happened. Anyways, thanks for reading it!_

_More chapters to come_


	9. Chapter 8

_Author`s note: ugggghhh! I got writers block during writing this chapter, one rule of mine that I live by is to never write with writers block. It took a while before I got some ideas._

-Your POV-

You got out of bed, did your schedule, and watched television for a while before you realized it was raining. It was dinner time and you were bored. Four hours you watched your favorite TV show before heating up some food and going back. You grew very sleepy, your sleep schedule still messed up from the night shift. After a while of reruns after reruns you drifted off to sleep.

When you awoke, you panicked. It was eleven fifty five, you were going to be late. You quickly hopped off the couch before slamming right smack into the floor. Groaning, you got up and ran to get changed. You practically sped as you pulled into the empty parking lot, running to the doors as the manager was just about to lock the gates. He looked at you as if he didn't expect you to show up today. He let you in "run to the security office!" he yelled after you as you sprinted to the security office.

You were panting, out of breath as the phone started ringing, telling you how to do your job, even though you already knew what to do. You checked all of the cameras for a while, all but one. You didn't know if you could trust him anymore, your heart swelling in sadness as you thought this before it started to pound in fear as Toy Bonnie was in the vents. You put on the mask, the interactions going back to "normal" as he just stared at you, waiting for you to mess up. After a while he left, allowing you to take off the rotten-smelling mask.

You checked the cameras again, the faint sound of the Marionette`s music box echoes silently throughout the hallways. Your eyes drifted off the cameras, seeing a small folded up not laying on your desk.

_Toy Freddie is not to be trusted. _

You sighed and sank deeper into the chair, checking the cameras again. The night went by easier, barely any distractions besides Toy Bonnie making a few appearances. You didn't realize the six hours go by so fast as the alarm went off, signaling it was time for your shift to end. You got up and walked down the dark hallway, meeting the manager halfway there. "Anything happen tonight, (Y/N)?" he asked as you gave him a sad smile. "no." you said in a low voice. Marionette was on you mind all night.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I watched her leave with the manager. I honestly wanted to see her, but the….the endoskeleton came back that night…. I needed to keep him inside the box. He just shows up on random nights, I don't even know what suit he is from. After a while he left, then the chime of the clock went off so it was too late to visit her. I just hopped she saw the note I had left for her.

An hour or two passed before the first few customers came through the door. I watched in silence as the manager ushered them to their designated rooms they had rented out for a few hours. A large party started to form in the kid`s cove. I cringe as I hear some kids tear apart the mangle. The sound of bending metal and the dropping of screws echoed into the party room. After a while, some kids came into the prize center with handfuls of tickets. I assume that the other animatronics gave them it, because they looked like they couldn't play a game of ski ball to save their life. From time to time, I gave them free plushies or let them play with them until it was time to leave if they were good, most children threw tantrums if they got a bad toy such as a balloon boy toy and they wanted Toy Bonnie.

All day long, I kept thinking of (Y/N), I hope she was okay that night, most of the animatronics had repairs in the morning, leaving them less active than usual because it took a long time for their servers to shut down but a quick time to power on.

-Your POV-

You angrily ran into your bed. You had an argument with the landlord about how he was going to turn off the power if you didn't pay the next day. You still had two more days for the temp job`s contract to end. You sighed as a head ache started. You thought of your lack of employment, the money issue, the pizzeria…. Marionette. You passed out, not caring if you left the television on.

You had nightmares of the Marionette, similar to the one you had a few nights ago but for some reason, a yellow bear was present in the horrible dream. When you woke up, you were on the floor, you must have rolled off the bed. The rest of the day went by normally, you looked for new jobs for when the temp job was over. It was hard to think, you couldn't stop thinking about the Marionette. After a long time of spacing off, you made a decision to talk to him that night shift.

-Time skip, twelve AM-

You sat in the security office, surprised at the man at the phone telling you the place was under investigation. You checked the cameras, seeing Chika with no beak staring into the camera. You wondered why she took her beak off in the first place, and why it was removable. For a while you watched, not winding up the music box. Toy Bonnie went into the office, staring, and waiting. Toy Chika was in the hall, Toy Freddie made a quick appearance and went back to the stage. It was all a big change from the night before. They seemed livid and determined to do anything to kill you. You smirked as the music box`s melody could no longer be heard.

You could see the thin animatronics' silhouette through the hallway as it neared. It waved hesitantly before entering the office. "hi." You greeted him before checking the vents, making sure Toy Bonnie wasn't about to attack you. You sat back down in your chair before being handed a note from the skinny animatronic. _Sory I was not here yesturday. I was bisy. _It said with misspelled words. "its fine" you said before checking the hallway. Your back hurt from the stress the animatronics were putting on you from the constant attempts to kill you.

You jumped as thin arms wrapped around you. "I missed you too." You said with a sigh and tried to break the hug. You weren't in the best of moods, the toy animatronics constantly at your neck. You freeze as Foxy stood in your hallway. You desperately clicked the flashlight in his eyes. He left after a while, you could hear him mumble piratey swears at you.

"Addlepate bilge-sucking buggard, aft I get me hands on ye, I`ll tear ye ta shreds, ye dirty bosun." was all that was audible before he slammed a door, most likely parts and service`s door. You chuckled a little bit at his angry words.

The Marionette listened in silence as he stare at your reaction towards the harsh words. As you switched the cameras to the parts and service room, you could hear Freddy scolding him for his language and how even though he doesn't know the words, he can't let the Toy animatronics catch his fowl mouth and spread it to the children.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: It took me two days to write this chapter because of writers block. My head hurts so much as does my back from being hunched over my laptop, typing. _

_More chapters to come._


	10. Chapter 9

_Author`s note: ahh, watching iron giant…the nostalgia. This is a short filler chapter, I have a good chapter planned in the future :) _

-Your POV-

You listen quietly to the Animatronics in the back room, and how they interacted with one another. "B-b-but Cap`n! te lass deserves that harsh language aft what she done did!" foxy complained, trying to get away with his sailor`s mouth. For a while, you and the marionette listened before getting interrupted by a noise in the vents, you instantly put on the mask and checked the lights, sighing when no one was there. Marionette pointed down the hallway where the Mangle hung from the ceiling in.

You stared at it for a while before she went away, a sigh escape in relief. "That scared me" you whispered to the Marionette. He nodded and stared off for a moment before looking at the cameras with you. The rest of the night went on like this, occasional note were given to you by the marionette, telling you which cameras to keep an eye on the most and just random facts like _did you know that toy bonny dos not lik mangle? _Your eyebrows raised in curiosity. _It's a competiton between the 2._

After a while of quality time with the Marionette was cut short with the dreaded six o`clock. You smiled and said your goodbyes as he waved and left just before the manager turned on the generators and walked to the office to walk you out. You waited for your next shift by dreaming about your forgiven friend, the Marionette.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I give a group of children their prizes for being good and for playing the games to win tickets, watching as they played with the toy animatronics. The occasional teenager that was forced to babysit their younger sibling/cousin/niece/nephew trying to barter to get Toy Freddy with money instead of tickets or being good. I am no banker, and would not be able to give the money to the manager if I were to except their attempts of paying with money.

The days normally went on like this, sometimes the ticket counters would stare at me for no reason, making me feel self-conscious. I know I was a different looking animatronic, but it doesn't mean I don't have an emotion sensor in my memory chip like the others! I crossed my arms at them and they huffed at me before counting more tickets.

How I wanted to see (Y/N)…. Its boring in the daytime, the children don't really talk to me except for the demands. I listen silently as the employees were talking over the counter. "Did you hear what happened the other week?" one of them whispered. "no." the other replied, restocking the prize shelf for me to give the children prizes. "Someone in the staff took the golden suit in the back room" the other whispered before whispering to quietly for me to hear. I knew what suit that was, golden freddy was never really used.

The only time he ever "got around" was when he messed with people`s heads and made them hallucinate. I found that intriguing, he somehow could connect with human`s minds…I envied him in that. So many times I have wanted to say something to them, but I could only connect to the servers and talk to the others by sending signals… I should remind myself to try to talk to him, but he has no endoskeleton making speaking with him impossible just like withered Bonnie or Chika.

The rest of the day was of no interest to me, my excitement was growing to see my favorite person so far as the clock struck twelve I practically fell out of my music box as I tried to unhinge the cables on my hands and back, I could move on my own but I wouldn't be a Marionette without them. I peeked in the office, seeing her sitting there.

-Your POV-

You stared at the screen, chuckling as you see the Marionette trip over his wires trying to run towards you. It was your last day on the job and you were wondering if you could get another week of work here. You wanted to talk to the manager after your shift. You jump as you look up to see the Marionette peeking into the office. "You can come in" you said with a smile. He nodded and walked himself inside of the office. He held a small note in his hands and very carefully handing it to you. _Is not it your last nite? _It said with some spelling errors. You gave him a sad nod. "Yeah. But I am going to ask to get some overtime by the manager…" you said in a low voice. He patted your head and shook his head saying no.

You blushed for no reason at his gesture. Was it because he was worrying for you or if he was touching you that made your heart skip a small beat. He bent down to get a good look at your face to see what was wrong. You shook your head with a laugh of embarrassment. "N-n I-I-I'm fine." You said, backing away from him a little bit. This was not a new feeling for you, few lovers has been in your past but you knew the feeling and it wasn't normal. The Marionette stared at you for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and checked the cameras for you.

You sighed and sat in the chair, staring at him as he fiddled around with the only thing besides the lights and the mask helping you live. After a while he handed it back to you, staring as you checked to make sure everyone was a safe distance away. It was a slow night, which meant more time with the Marionette. "hey." You said, catching his attention from the camera you were holding. "D-do you like m- I-I-I mean the other animatronics? I-I haven't seen you interact with the others all that much" you stuttered out.

He stared at you for a second before getting the notebook off of the desk and writing something down. _Old Freddie and I are friends, foxy is ok, I don't lik the toys, old Bonnie and I have nevr talkd. Old Chika trys to b nice to me, but 2 nice._ The note said, improper spelling making it harder to read. "o-oh." You said, wondering how on earth he spoke to the others. For a while you two sat in silence, the only sound being the comforting sound of the cameras.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I didn't know why I was so tense around her, I wondered why her voice was so glitchy and shaky. Humans have voice boxes to be repaired? Does she have some loose wires- wait…humans don't have wires…. Is her throat hurting again? But her voice would sound crackly. Her face was pink earlier. Was she sick again? I hope not. I don't know why I feel so strange around her, I can feel my emotion sensor in my programing going haywire, I felt anxiety, shyness, and lack of confidence…. All of the bad feelings except for anger and sadness mixed through me, but it felt so good and happy... I really needed to talk to golden Freddy about his ability to talk to people, but I didn't want to waste any time I had with (Y/N). I don't want her to be in danger with this job anymore, so when she said she could try to do over time, I had to shake my head no. I plan to see her again but not while she is the night guard. I want to talk to her for once when she isn't in danger.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: a little bit on the short side on this chapter, I plan to write more for the next chapter if I don't have writers block or have a special chapter planned for the next chapter :) _

_More chapters to come_


	11. Chapter 10

_Author`s note: Thanks for reading the story! I am so happy people like it! ^/^ _

-Your POV-

You two talked for a while, Marionette hid whenever someone was in the vent. You liked the routine the two of you had made whenever an animatronic was in the vent. On some occasions, you could hear toy Bonnie laughing when he was entering the vents, giving himself away. You laughed as foxy cussed like a sailor (literally) at you for catching him just as he was about to pounce, calling you "a dirty bluggard" or "Ye gonna be marooned, Puppet!" he would yell at the Marionette on some occasions. (Translation: bluggard = an insult. Maroon= to be punished for violation to the ship`s rules)

You smiled at the Marionette for no reason sometimes, heart rate being a tad faster when he looked back at you. You froze when the clock chimed six, saying it was all over. "So…what now?" you asked him before he ran to his music box. He quickly wrote something down before running off, the manager`s footsteps echoed after you heard him close his music box. _We wil meet again_ the note said in rushed handwriting. You jumped at a hand touching your shoulder. "what`s that?" the manager asked. "o-oh! Just a flyer." You should keep the Marionette a secret.

"so, we are having trouble with the contract at the temp agency, they are not going to be letting the company get temporary workers and we have yet to hire someone while you were doing your temporary job…." He trailed off. "a-and I hate to ask you this, but… could you do another week? J-Just until we find someone who will take the job, of course!" he stuttered out, he looked stressed out. You smiled. "Yes! Of course! I love this job." You said happily. He smiled. "That's great! B-but, I can give you tomorrow off… you look like you need some actual sleep, I feel this job is messing with your normal sleep times. The day guard takes the nightshift sometimes."

You graciously nodded and left after getting your check for the week, happy for your day off. You sighed in happiness, another week for overtime. You paid your rent before going home. You happily plopped on your bed, not having to set an alarm to wake yourself up. The sound of the television lulled you to sleep.

-The Marionette`s POV-

The day went by normally, boring, tiresome. I wondered if (Y/N) took my advice, not getting overtime. I do plan to meet her again. As the clock struck twelve, I saw the day guard walk towards the office. Good, she listened. I quickly ran out of my box before the nice melody was wound up from the office. I made sure the cameras weren't on me before I walked to the parts and service room, Golden Freddy doesn't leave the place. As I entered, foxy and Freddy instantly shot me looks, Chika waved…..Bonnie stared at the wall in front of him. "What ye be doin` ere?" foxy growled, pushing himself off of the floor.

Freddy looked at me in disbelief. "Why do you want to talk to _him?"_ he asked in disgust. "Wh-a-a-a-a-at does he want, fr-e-e-eddy?" Chika asked, her beak twitching from no jaw hinge. I walked past the two, entering the closet filled with spare suits. I heard Chika and Freddy "gasp" with their artificial lungs and foxy laughing low. "This is going to be messy" he whispered to Freddy. I looked around the small supply closet and spotted the yellow bear, slouching in the corner.

"**w****_h_**_a_t **_d_**_o __**y**_o_u __**w**_**a**_n_t?" a metallic voice echoed in the back of my mind. I handed him a piece of paper. "_y_**o****u **_w_**a****_n_**_t _t**h****a****_t_**_?" _he asked, the suit shifted slightly. I sharply nodded. "**o****_k_**_a_y." I shuttered as I shut off.

-Your POV-

You felt warm and sleepy. Your eyes drowsily opened. You jumped to see a greying world, someone was standing in the distance. You walked towards them, pace quickening each step. You reached your arm out, screaming something inaudible to your own ears and unknown to you. The person, now closer to your line of sight began to turn around before the sound of static boomed though the greying world as everything faded into darkness, the silhouette now fading away with everything else before your eyes popped open. You looked around in a daze, seeing your room, in a puddle of your own sweat. The sound of the television`s static in the background.

You drowsily got out of bed and turned the television off. Your head was feeling groggy and pounding. Your head cold was reoccurring, your face was burning and you had a bad taste in your mouth. You threw the TV remote on the floor in frustration while shouting some swears. Your throat cracked and a splinter of pain occurred in your throat. It was sic o'clock in the morning, the sun had yet to come out. You sighed, holding your head. "Why does the head cold have to come back?" you asked yourself in a crackly voice. You sat on the couch before getting out your laptop to search up cold remedies.

-The Marionette`s POV—

I angrily powered back on. I can't believe I was not strong enough. Before I left the parts and service room`s closet in a fury, golden Freddy laughed at me. "_h__**a**_**h**ah**a.****_._**_. __y__**o**_**u**'_re __**t**__**o**_**o **w**_e_****a**k_~" _he said in his distorted voice, head shifting slightly. "C**o****m****_e_**_**b**__**a**__c_k w**h****e**n _y__**o**__**u **__a__**r**_**e ****_s_**_t_ro_n_g**er" **

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: Happy Friday. I was planning something great for this chapter, but it is too early to do that. Sorry! Maybe in later chapters :) _

_I am sorry this chapter was short, I tried to write more but I could really use some more ideas for the next chapter. '\\_^-^*_/' _

_More chapters to come_


	12. Chapter 11

_Fnaf marionette: yes, Alfred Hithcock was a wonderful movie producer. I could watch the birds on repeat for hours on end. :) (The birds is my favorite movie)_

_kizuNii: once again, your ideas are so wonderful. It is going to help me a lot! Thank you! _

_CRAP! FOOT CRAMP! Ow. Being lazy hurts :( _

-Your POV-

It was now ten thirty, an hour until you had to go to work. You talked for a while with Samantha prior in the day, she was doing better than the other day. You paced back and forth in your house with nothing better to do. As it turned eleven thirty, you happily ran out to the car and drove off. You were nervous about the Marionette. He was on your mind all day, you caught yourself more than once thinking about him, making yourself blush. You were confused why you were feeling so strangely around an animatronic. You usually laughed it off whenever you blushed about it, but it was getting seriously out of control and you couldn't stop yourself from feeling the way you do.

You happily walked up to the manager who was preparing the building for the night shift. "Oh! You're here early!" he smiled. "Could you help clean the place? A janitor got sick" "sure." You sighed with a smile, taking the mop he held out for you.

-The Marionette`s POV-

The smell of vomit was pungent. A child had ate too much cake, making himself sick and throwing up from excitement when I handed him a gift box. The day time janitor was too lazy to fix the problem as soon as possible so they shut off the prize center for the day. I peek out of my music box when I hear the lazy man come to clean it. Jerald was my least favorite human. He always made fun of me whenever he cleaned the prize center, which was rarely.

"Some kid vomited in there." Said the manager. He is probably telling him about the incident. I waited for Jerald to make a sarcastic come back or moan in irritation at the manager but I didn't hear a peep. The lights were turned on, blinding me temporarily. The smell of pinesol entered the room, covering the smell of stomach acid and frosting.

I heard the manager leave and the sound of the mop sliding across the floor, mixing the warm water with the puke. "psst." I peeked out of my box, expecting Jerald to poke fun at me. "I have another week overtime." A familiar voice whispered out. My circuits froze for a moment. _She didn't listen to me. __She didn't f***ing listen to me…._ I thought (_Author`s note: censoring it so I don't have to change the rating.) _

I shook my head in frustration and kept quiet. I slipped my hand out to give her a thumbs up. I didn't want to offend her decision but it was stupid. So…so stupid. The animatronics will want to string her guts like the party streamers if they found out she was here for more than five days. They hate it when guards reach their deadline and think they could survive longer.

-Your POV-

You mopped up the foul smelling vomit and said goodbye to the manager, happily waiting inside of the prize center until twelve. As the clock struck twelve, a thin long hand handed you a note. _I thought you weren't going to take overtime. The others won't be happy about this. _It read.

"But, I really needed the extra money for this week." You sighed as an excuse to see him. He stared at you for a while and then simply nodded.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I kept trying to send signals her way out of impulse but I kept forgetting she was not an animatronic or even in the system. All I could do was nod. I should hide her in the music box if the endoskeleton doesn't come back. Or maybe with golden Freddy… but then I'd have to get her past the older animatronics and convince Golden Freddy to not kill her. but it wasn't a bad plan B.

I heard a rustling inside of my box, cutting me off from my thoughts, seeing a mechanical ear pop out, swaying, waiting, listening. I have tried to send it signals, but it's unidentified. Meaning I can't connect to his mainframe server. When they are unidentified, there is no point. It would take years to hack into it and even then I would only be able to send him a few letters before locking up.

I watched the hand of the endoskeleton grip the side of the box before pushing himself out of the box. Trust me, I have no clue how he gets in there without my notice. One second, I will be "dreaming" or deep in thought and then the next, he is staring right into my face-err…mask. I look over to (Y/N). She had yet to notice the metal skeleton. I have never seen it maim a human before, but I didn't want any risks. I swiftly picked her up in my thin arms and walked quietly away from the endoskeleton before it noticed I had her in my possession.

I walked by the office and plopped the Freddy Fazbear mask on her. Hopefully, foxy is powered down and won't notice her. I needed to hide her in the closet. She whimpered a little bit when she saw where we were headed. "What's happening?" she whispered. I held a thin finger to the mouth of my mask to shush her. She quickly stopped moving and didn't make a peep.

-Your POV-

You wanted to trust the marionette, really wanted to. But what Toy Freddie said the other night- you quickly shook away the thought. You needed to have full trust in him. You didn't notice until he picked you up the metal endoskeleton peeping it`s head out of the box. He quetly opened the door to the parts and service room, not caring if the others saw him. He froze when he saw foxy. "What is _she_ doin` in `ere?" he lowly growled. Silence. "but ye gonna kiss t`e gunner`s daughter b`for he lets ya do that. B`sides, who ever said we would let ya` through, ye land-lubber?" he growled out again, lifting himself off of the ground.

He got closer to you, making you tense up in fear. They really did try to make the animatronics way bigger than a man. He held a sharp hook to your chin. With the other hand, he ripped the Freddy Fazbear mask off of your face, causing the others to notice you- well…except Bonnie who was staring off into space….who knows what he was doing. "To be honest with ye, puppet. i just might keep ye`r little doll for meself. The laddie is quiet t`e-"he was cut off by silence. "Well, ye shouldn't place `er in front o` me deadlights! She would make a great corsair-"he was cut off, this time by Freddy. "Foxy, just two nights ago you were calling her a balgered and a bunson." Foxy stared at him for a moment. "…a bluggard and a bosun, Cap`n. "he deadpanned. "exactly." Freddy said, proving his point.

They started an argument, Chika trying to calm everyone down and Bonnie just sat there. The Marionette led you to a large closet filled with empty suits. A strange yellow one sat in the corner of the room. Your head started to pound inside your skull a littlebit, your headcold symthems becoming increased. "**s**_o _y**o****_u`_**_r_e **bacK." **a metallic voice boomed inside of your thoughts, sounding like sandpaper on Styrofoam to your skull. (_author`s note: Styrofoam in LOUD.)_ You watched as the Marionette held out a small sheet of paper to the yellow bear. You were dizzy, swaying back and forth to keep yourself standing up and preventing you from falling or loosing balance.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I watched as (Y/N) began to sway back and forth, face pale and eyes blinking hard, trying to stay open. I walked closer to her and held her by the shoulder to keep her from falling. She immediately fell limp in my arms as soon as I made contact with her. "**s**_H__e __**i**_**s **_w__E__**a**_**Ke**_r t__H_a**n ****_y_****_O_**_u." _The golden bear chuckled out, causing me to stare in disbelief. How powerful can he be to do this to (Y/N) without even touching her?

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I wanted to post this yesterday, it it wasn't a full chapter yet. Happy late valentine`s day :)_

_Foxy is being….__foxy__…._

_aaaand that's where I show myself out when I start telling bad puns! *walks away*_

_More chapters to come_


	13. Chapter 12

_Author`s note: I am cracking up. To a guest reviewer called Secret, why do you think Goldie is a troll? He is just the most trololo bear there is :) okaaaay, on with the story!_

-The Marionette`s POV-

I gave him the note explaining the situation to which he replied with "**y**_o_u **t****_r_****_u_**sT Me **t**_o_O easily." He chuckled out. "**f**I_n_e fi**N**e… I **w**_I__**l**__**L **__H_**e****l**P _Y_**o****_U_****_r p_****_R_**_e_c_i__O__**Us **__gI__**r**__**l**__f_**R**iE_n__**d**__**…."**_ He laughed hysterically after that, the suit shaking.

I stiffened, shaking my head violently. S-sure, I liked her…a lot….. She wouldn't like me like that, she was my best friend…And only friends we shall be. I don't want to mess things up. I look over to golden Freddy who was staring at me, a cruel smile on his face as he tried to hold back laughter.

A quick thump on the door caught our attention. "I know ye be in there, ye scaly-wags!" foxy yelled, a loud scraping noise of wood peeling into splinters accompanied his pirate-like insults. I unconsciously edged closer to the sleeping (Y/N), placing an empty suit or two over her. The splintering wood became louder as a sharp hook was axed through the door, causing the door to buckle and split in many strands of wood. The fox reached in and unlocked the door, opening it.

"Where is t`e lass?" he growled, hook raised. "She aught ta be stuffed inside o` a suit!" he took a look around the room, instantly stepping out of the room as he made eye contact with golden Freddy. "F-f-Freddy? Cap`n! Come `ere!" he whimpered out, causing Freddy to enter through the busted door. "Where is she?" he asked the yellow suit. I watched in silence, not bothering to send them any messages. Sometimes, they had security in their soft wares making it hard to send them messages. Hacking though it caused me to be tired.

The two argues back and forth for a while as I sat on the floor, next to the sleeping (Y/N) who was hidden. Golden ended the fight with a huge belly laugh, causing some of the spare masks on the shelf shake. Freddy huffed and slammed the destroyed door, causing it to fall apart some more.

-Your POV-

You woke up from a dreamless sleep from a bang. A _loud _bang. You looked around, nearly screaming your head off when you saw the empty Freddy costume on top of you. You quickly pushed it off, seeing the head roll off into the darkness of the small room. "_ShE _i_S_ **a**_w__**A**__k__e" _a horrible voice mumbled. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped before turning around to the marionette's mask in your face. "o-oh…" you said shyly. You froze as you saw the yellow suit sitting behind him. You averted your eyes immediately, not wanting to look at the terrifying thing.

A thin hand touched your chin and pulled your gaze back to the marionette. You tensed up, blushing so hard that it burned your face. "u-uhm..." you stuttered nervously, thinking of what to say. With his free hand, he handed you a folded up piece of lined paper from his notebook before caressing your cheek.

_I was worried._ The note read. You heard a huff come from the yellow suit. "_H__**e **_**h**a**d **_t_**o ****A****_s_**_k h_O**w T****o ****_sp_**_El__**L **__'w_**O**_rR_i**e****_D" _**the horrible voice muttered in a rude tone. You gave it a glare. "And who are you" you asked, folding your arms. The Marionette removed his hands from your face and folded them behind his back. "**I **_sH__**o**_u_L_d **a****_S_****_k YOU_******_t__**H**_**e **sA_m__**E **_**Q****_u_**_E_s**t****iO****_n" _**he replied in a ruder tone. "**B****_e_****_c_**_aUs__**e **__**SOMEONE **__W_o**n**T _t__**E**_**l**L m**e." **The head of the suit turned towards the marionette slightly. The marionette shook his head at the yellow bear before handing you another note.

_Are you ok? _It read. You nodded your head. "I'm fine, marionette. But what happened?" you asked, still confused on what had happened. A low laughing shook the shelves of the room. "_y_**o****u**_r__e _w**Ea****k. Th****_A_**_t`s w_Hat **H****_a_**_Pp__**en**__**e**_**D." **The suit chuckled out. You tilted your head, confused. The Marionette took out his pen and wrote on a scrap of the paper he gave you. _You faintd. Don't mind him, he thinks evrything is a jok. _The note read. "why is that?" you asked, handing him the paper back. He flipped the paper over and began to write again. _He was in here for a LONG time. _You chuckled a little at this and then heard a lower chuckle. "Y**o****u****_r_**_ la_Ug**h i****_s _****_h_****_O_**_Rri_bL**e." **He laughed.

You folded your arms. "Up yours." You said before turning your back to him. A loud….LOUD… laughter rung in your ears, making them hurt. Even the Marionette winced from the loudness. You covered your poor ears and waited for the horrible laughter to stop. It took a while for his belly laughter to die down. Even afterwards, he still let out little chuckles and a sigh.

An alarm went off in the distance, saying the shift was over. The Marionette was kind enough to walk you to the office…that was completely torn apart…. The desk was flipped over, the chair`s leather was in shreds, posters littered the walls, and- oh god no! Not the fan! It was in pieces, small blue sparks trying to power it but failing jumped for the air, dancing in the warm air as a low buzzing noise came from the motor. _They_ must have trashed the place while looking for you. A shiver went up your spine. That fan could have been you. You could hear the echoing footsteps of the manager quicken when he got within eyesight of the destroyed office. "Hey-WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled, running to the office. "o-oh well…. I ran when they tried to get me?" you said in a question. It wasn't right to lie to him, but it was to keep him from finding out you left your post optionally.

He took one looked around the office before his eyes widened wider-if it was even possible- when he laid his sight upon the destroyed fan. He quickly unplugged it, causing the buzzing die down and the sparks stop dancing. "Poor fan" he muttered. "At least you survived… I can't have another missing persons report on me… it will ruin the company." Your eyes widened and you froze. He knew people were dying? You shakily nodded your head and walked yourself out. "murderer." You mumbled before driving off to your home.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: sorry for not posting this earlier today, I had business to attend to (AKA: talking to my best friend for six hours, no joke. Skype is awesome.) Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_

_More chapters to come_


	14. Chapter 13

_Author`s note: to a guest reviewer known as secret, I never said that (Y/N) wasn't drinking anything during the time skips. But if you want, I could add more daytime chapters where she is at home so (Y/N) can drink. But thanks for telling me my mistake, I will fix it in future chapters :) _

-Your POV-

As you got home, the head cold symptoms that you have forgotten from fear began to return, itching at your throat and you realized you couldn't breathe through your nose. You sighed and took some medicine, swallowing it with some water. You immediately plopped yourself on your bed, grunting as you rolled off of the garbage on the bed before passing out.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I watch a few kids laugh happily at their presents and prizes until a little girl caught my gaze. She hid behind her mother with fear in her eyes. I tilted my head and handed her a Bonnie plushi. She looked at it for a second, eyes filling with happiness before they returned to me and she hid further next to her mom.

On few occasions I have met with a difficult kid so I knew how to be patient, handing the plushi to her mother and pointing to the small child. The mother nodded with a smile and knelt down to get to the same height as the little girl. She looked down at the floor before the mini Bonnie was in her sight, a smile pulled on her face as she took it and hugged it with all of her might. The mother turned back to me. "Thanks. She isn't very social, she has not talked since she was four." The mother thanks me. I tilted my head. Now why would she not use the voice that she was given? "Oh. She is a mute. Her vocal chords became defective as she aged." The mother explained.

A person who can't talk is a mute I assume. I pointed to myself and then to the small girl. The girl looked up to me. I gave her a thumbs up and she gasped, hiding behind her mother`s leg. I simply stared as her mother picked her up and walked her out. "Thanks" the mother thanked me again. I was interrupted when a kid started to pull on my hand, calling me back to the music box.

-Your POV-

You woke up with a pounding headache, you walked over to your bathroom and took some medicine to make it go away before the mailman knocked on your door, causing a spitting pain to shoot through your head. (_author`s note; I have the worst headache so I know how it feels right now._)

You got the mail and plopped back in your bed, waiting for your shift.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I clenched my fists behind my back as I gave the last child their gift before they were ushered out by the manager. It would be two hours until they were done cleaning and (Y/N) came for her shift. I desperately needed to talk to golden Freddy without (Y/N) being there. I quickly tore out a page from my note book and scribbled down a few words before leaving, sneaking past janitors and the managers. Jerald hadn't come to his shift again, such a lazy man. I sneaked into the parts and service room where everyone was powered down, I remember that they still lock up if they don't move for long periods of time but it's the same vice versa, if they don't turn off for a long time, their servers get messed up and they glitch out. I remember them complaining about their endoskeletons overheating and their voice boxes didn't work properly.

Sneaking past them, I slipped through the now destroyed door, it being covered in caution tape. The yellow bear perked it`s head up to look at me, he chuckled softly. "Y**o**_u __a__**r**__e_ b**R****_e_****_A_**_kiNg __**r**_**U**lES Pu**pP****_e_**_t?" _he asked, chuckle dying down. I looked down and nodded, ashamed. I handed him the note before I had to explain, causing me to waste time writing down my answer. "_How do you get more powerful, __**y**_**O**_u __a_**sK…" **He said, reading my note. I hastily nodded my head, almost popping a gear out of place. He chuckled again. "**Y**oU ca_n_**'T" **

-Your POV-

You got out of the car, feeling much better. Samantha had dropped off some homemade soup from scratch and it made you feel healthier. You sighed as you walked inside of the deserted pizzeria. The manager had an emergency and couldn't walk you inside. The prize center was dark, cold, and unnerving. As if it was vacant. You knocked on the large turquoise and purple box, receiving no answer. After the twelve o`clock bell went off, you grew anxious. Maybe he was in the office? You hurriedly ran to the office, seeing no one. You jumped as a hand touched your shoulder. You turned around to see the Marionette staring at you. "d-don't scare me like that!" you sighed in relief. He hung his head down to say he was sorry. You chuckled nervously and told him it was okay with a pat on the back.

He stared at you for a long time before he took your hand and led you to the prize center, a huge blush on your face. He let your hand drop back to your side as he let go, watching you for a while. "What do you want to do, Marionette?" you asked as you sat down on the counter. He thought for a moment before getting out his note book and writing down some things. _I don't now, maybe play a game?_ The note said.

You thought for a moment. What game could you play with the Marionette? He can't speak so maybe charades? But he doesn't know that much about the outside world to do that. Checkers would be nice if you had a checkers board… "Is there any board games in the Pizzeria?" you asked him. He perked up and nodded hesitantly. He motioned for you to wait there as he slid through the doorway.

-the Marionette`s POV-

She wanted to play board games. There was some in kid`s cove but mangle might be there. I slid inside the cove and quickly grabbed a game off the shelf, not caring what it was before a loud noise interrupted my journey back. Three of the game boards fell down, the pieces everywhere causing little sounds from the plastic to sound louder. Quickly, I ran through the hallway but was stopped when I saw a white and pink blur in my vision. I froze. Mangle was right in front of the prize center, staring me down with a heavy glare. She knew why I was out of my box and why there was no guard in the office for her to greet. A low, growl-like sound came from her throat as she stood up, wires and misplaced endoskeleton swinging and squeaking.

She ran towards me and before I could move, she pounced on me, ripping off one of my arms. I was fragile made compared to the others. My endoskeleton was thinner to fit in my suit. Some sparks flew from the arm before the last of my wires snapped off, causing it to go limp. How dare she. I may not be as powerful as Golden Freddy, but if I needed to, I could hack the servers and send emails to the creator to take her down. She moved to tear off another limb before a plush Foxy hit her in the head, causing her to look at it and then look at the culprit. (Y/N) looked furious, she wasn't taking crap from mangle even if she was going to stuff her into a suit.

"So we meet again, foxy number 2." She huffed. Mangle was angry. "I`d appreciate it if you got of him, I can't be held for property damage or else I'd lose my job and you would have no one left to hunt." She said as she went over, picking up the limp arm of the floor. She was acting stupid, it would be fine if I was broken because I would be easily fixed, she however….. I looked over to her, shaking my head, trying my hardest to send messages to her- though I keep forgetting she isn't in the server. "Why would she listen to you?" another voice echoed down the hallway. I froze. Oh no. toy Freddy stood at the end of the hallway, walking closer to the scene. I quickly pushed mangle off of me with all of my might, sparks flying from my arm.

"Don't take a step closer? But why? We are all friends here, right? Puppet?" he said, glaring at me. "Now, mangle. I think we owe him an apology." He said in a mocking tone. Mangle gave him a look of disbelief. "because we won't we sorry later when his girlfriend is dead." He gave me a smile.

-Chapter end-

_Authors note: yay! Happy Friday! It took me three days to write this chapter- mostly because I was yakking on skype with my friends instead of being responsible and writing a new chapter. Anyways, who is the troll bear now?! Haha… and sorry about the cliff hanger. It just seemed right to stop a chapter there._

_More chapters to come_


	15. Chapter 14

_Author`s note: hello! A sort-of short chapter today, sorry._

_To Penny Mitsu, your comment has made me so happy! I am glad you like my writing! You're too nice, to be honest, I have to re write paragraphs multiple times to get it to the way I want it to. The marionette is my favorite character, I felt the urge to give him some personality and shyness is one that I know of the best :) And people keep apologizing for their English even though their English is very well written! So don't apologize! _

_To a quest reviewer under the name secret: yes, I will admit I got lazy. I had written half of the chapter at eleven at night, and I rarely look at the screen when I type so some misspells will occur on occasions, thanks for telling me though :) and you spelled now no. ha! Payback :) I am just kidding :3 and sometimes I do mean to put is instead of was. I just forget to put the italics on._

_Now, on with the story._

-The Marionette`s POV-

I stood in front of (Y/N), my arm limp in her hands and the place where it was sparking. I could hear low laughter in the distance. I was panicking…Mangle shot me a glare as toy Bonny smiled along with toy Freddy. I sent them so many signals to their servers that I could hear the gears whirling in their heads, trying to prevent me from communicating with them. "Shut up, puppet. There is no use." Toy Bonny said as he walked towards us. I flinched as he wrapped his hand around my thin neck and held me up against the wall. I could feel the metal wanting to snap.

-You POV-

You stood there, watching staring at the scene with no thought in your head. You could hear someone whisper to you, but it was incoherent. "**h****_e W_****il****l b****_e _****fi****_ne_**_" _whispered a dark voice. "**_j_****u****s****_t RUN."_** Said another voice. You weakly took a step back while all attention was on the Marionette. _Where do I go?_ You asked in your head. "**t****_o _****u****s**" a different voice whispered. None of these voices sounded familiar. You unconsciously walked to the parts and service room, quickening the pace as you could hear another limb of the Marionette being torn off. The door opened and you were pulled into the dark room. The light was turned on to reveal it was bonnie who had pulled you into the room. He didn't look directly at you, but his ears were fixed in the direction you stood. "What happe-e-e-ed?" a female voice asked. You craned your head back to Chica the broken chicken pushing herself off of the floor.

"Are ye all right, lass?" foxy asked, helping Freddy off of the ground. "I-i-i-.." you trailed off. "Why aren't you threatening to kill me?" you whispered. Freddy smirked. "The Marionette sent me and foxy messages… we aren't exactly enemies, me and him" he said, patting himself off. "The other night you wanted to stuff me in a suit" you smirked. "Because you were back here. You're not allowed back here. Especially on your shift. You're supposed to be in the security office." He smiled with a glare. "Except, foxy _did_ want to kill you. He visited you more than once. Bonnie checked on you once." He explained before he flinched

You could see pain in his face. "They-um….. They are really doing a number on him…" he trailed off. "We should hide you before they notice you are missing!" Chica chimed in. you nodded before something slammed into the parts and service room door. You could hear the Mangle`s radio. The faceless purple Bonnie slid you behind him before his blue counterpart opened the door. He surveyed the room, glaring at Bonnie. "What are you all doing up?" he questioned, walking towards Bonnie. "We be hearin` noises out `dere," foxy growled, catching the attention of the blue rabbit before he noticed you behind Bonnie. "What noises, fox?" he asked.

"The Marionette has been sending us signals all night!" Freddy said, fakely annoyed. "You wouldn't happen to know where the night guard went, would you?" he asked, glancing at Bonnie. You could see a little bit behind Bonnie, freezing as you thought Toy Bonnie made eye contact with you but he was only staring at Bonnie`s missing arm. Bonnie shook his head as toy Bonny was staring him down. "It sure has been a while, _Bonnie"_ he said, Bonnie only nodded. "What's wrong, _Bonnie?_ Cat got your tongue?" he spat out. "That be rude, lad." Foxy growled. "I do-o-ont care, Fox." Toy Bonny rolled his eyes. You felt uncomfortable more than scared. They obviously had some feud between them. Bonnie moved a little bit, causing you to move your foot to catch your balance. You jump as a small squeaking noise went off under your foot. You gasped and looked down to see a small black triangle-ish shaped ball. It looked like Freddy`s nose replacement.

"What's that?" Toy Bonny asked with an evil-like grin. "What's what?" Chica asked nervously. "what`s behind Bonnie?" he moved to look behind him before foxy put his good hand on his shoulder. "I think it be best for ye ta` leave, matey!" he said nervously. Toy Bonny smacked his hand away before walking up to Bonnie. "Toy Freddy won't be happy to know you guys were hiding her." he whispered over his shoulder before shoving him out of the way, revealing you. "Hello." He growled before grabbing you by your (H/C) hair and pulled you off of the ground. The pain was horrible as you squirmed to free your precious locks from the animatronics' grip. "Let me go!" you screamed before the faceless Bonnie punched his counterpart with all of his might.

You could hear the plastic on his face crack and some metal inside of his head bend. "H-h-h-o-o-ow da-a-are yo-o-u!" Toy Bonny screeched, voice box malfunctioning as Bonnie`s fist had yet to leave his face. He released his grip from your hair, causing you to fall on the tiled floor with a hiss. You felt the top of your head only to see some blood on your fingers. You looked back at the frozen rabbits, some of your (H/C) hair still in his hand. Slowly, Bonnie removed his fist from Toy Bonny`s face before Toy Bonny punched him back with the same strength. Bonnie punched him in the gut before Toy Bonny mimicked the notion.

The two rabbits began to fight, Toy Bonnie mimicking every move that Bonnie had made. You watched before Chica walked over to you and helped you up before pointing at the ceiling. "the-e-eres an entre-ence to the attick in he-e-e-re." she whispered before moving a panel in the ceiling. "hur-r-r-ry, before Bonnie breaks." She called after you as you began to climb into the hole. "Just wait in here while they are looking for you" she said before a loud crash could be heard. "B-b-o-o-nnie!" she shrieked. You found it odd that they would help you at all. "NO-o-Ow, Wh-ERE IS THAT b****?!"(A/N: Once again, censoring the word, sorry) Toy Bonnie yelled before loud crashing could be heard everywhere. He must be knocking down shelves and suits looking for you." Toy Bonny! Stop!" Freddy yelled at him. "Matey! Ye be trashin` te` place!" foxy cried after him. After a while, he left. Mumbling curses.

You tried to adjust your eyes to the pitch darkness of the crawlspace-like attic. After a few hours- what seemed like an eternity- of b=waiting in the darkness, the panel you came in through opened. Chica motioned for you to come out seconds before the alarm went off, telling you it was Six. You shakily got down with the help of the broken yellow chiken. She pushed you out before turning off the parts and service room lights and powering down, the manager was opening the door. You sighed in relief.

"what happened to your hair?" the manager asked as you ignored him and left. As you got home, your cellphone went off. You awnsered it, only to get an earful. "What happened to the puppet?!" the manager shouted, confused. "I don't know either." You said, emotionless. "he wasn't like this before your shift! He is missing his arms and legs! What the he-" he was cut off by you hanging up. You wanted to cry for letting that happen to him, you felt nauseous and your heart hurt. You collapsed on your couch, eyes pouring out buckets of tears until you passed out from exhaustion.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I am so tired :( have been writing this for hours on and off. Writer`s block sucks. _

_I had to make Bonnie the hero this chapter, he is my absolute favorite. I see withered Bonnie as a blind gentle giant. I don't know why :) _

_More chapters to come_


	16. Chapter 15

_Author`s note: Thank you, KizuNii for the wonderful review. Whenever I write, I like to think of (Y/N) as some ones name. Wy En is what I imagine whenever I use the term. And thank you for wishing me a good weekend, it made my Sunday much better. (I hate Sundays, even more than Mondays. Idk why) and your idea is absalutly wonderful! I might use that in later chapters. And the reason I update so much is because I LOVE to write, but if I don't do it often enough I get either writers block or I give up on it entirely. _

_Now, on with the story!_

-Your POV—

You stared in the mirror at your wreck of hair. Small gashes of red decorated your skull where there was once hair. You wince in pain as you tried to disinfect on of the wounds yourself but ended up whining at yourself for putting your head through so much pain. You eventually gave up and covered the wounds with the hair still intact before getting ready for your night shift.

-Freddy`s POV-

I watch as the manager brought the Marionette to the parts and service room-or… what was left of him. His arms and legs were gone, the plastic of his mask cracked, his buttons pulled off. It was sad to see him in such a state, but all day long the mechanics worked on him, only getting his limbs back into place with a horrible mending job at his cloth suit. I flinch slightly as I hear his gears move and felt my memory chip buzz.

**Is_she_okay_?**

I smiled at the small code changed in my server. "She is fine." I reply after the repair men left.

**What_happened_?**

"Toy Bonny came in after she entered the room and Bonnie punched him, one thing led to another and things got hairy." I whispered. I saw the Marionette feebly turn his head towards me.

**Is_that_why_toy_Bonny_was_off_stage_today_?**

"yes." I replied, looking over at the powered down blue rabbit in the corner. I watch as he moved his endoskeleton`s jaw, causing some of the plastic from his mask to separate from each other but still stay due to it being super-glued into place. The jaw was rusty and squeaked when it moved. "I haven't seen that thing open since you were made." I chuckled. He turned his head to look at me again.

"I know."

-Your POV-

You entered the building with a sigh. The manager interrogate you at the front of the building until he was absolutely convinced that you didn't damage the animatronics. You walked past the dark prize center where a small sign said _"sorry, closed for renovations" _before you ran to the office. There was no more phone calls, not that you ever really listened to them because the marionette was with you or you were scared to death.

Before you could even sit down in the now-cleaned-office, metal footsteps echoed in the hallway, causing you to instinctively shine a flashlight down the hallway. There stood Foxy and Chica. "Hurry, lass." Foxy motioned for you to follow. You decided to trust them now, they did save your life the day prior, and you followed them as they led you to the parts and services room.

Inside was Freddy and Bonnie…and Toy Bonny who was turned off. "what`s wrong?" you asked as Freddy and Bonnie pulled you into the room. "Shh." Freddy said as Bonnie put a finger to where his mouth should be. "He is tired." Chica whispered before Freddy led you to a table in the corner. It was too dark to see before foxy flicked the lights on with his hook.

There sat the Marionette, Mask falling apart and limbs horribly sewn back together, the place where his white buttons where only had the broken strings that held them on sticking out. Without thought, you ran up to him and squeezed him as tight as you could. "I`m so glad you're okay!" you sobbed before his fragile arms wrapped around you feebly. "Me too." A rusted voice replied. You froze before slowly looking up at his broken mask. "w-who said that" you stuttered out before looking around the room. As you looked at each animatronic, they shook their head with a smile.

"I did" the voice said again as the Marionette grabbed your chin with his fingers and turned your head his way. "Y-you?" you asked before he nodded, "yes. Me." The voice said. It sounded strained and might break at any second. "S-since when can you talk?!" you asked, hopping off of him. "always." He replied again. "Be careful, Marionette. Your voice box might over heat from not ever being used…" Freddy said hesitantly. The Marionette nodded before he stared back at you. He stared at you before wrapping his arms around you and lightly pulling you towards him, you willingly got closer so you wouldn't break his arms. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing a finger on your head, irritating a wound. "He grabbed my hair." You replied, pointing at the shutdown robot. He stared at the blue rabbit for a moment before covering your eyes with his arm and laying you down. "rest." He whispered before you got dizzy and everything got dark.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: short chapter, I know; I am sorry. I got busy again (playing videogames with my friend) and I just wrot this chapter in my spare time. Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me!_

_More chapters to come._


	17. Chapter 16

_Author`s note: everyone`s reviews lately have been very touching. Thank you. _

_To a guest reviewer known as Sollux Captor, Thank you so much! Yeah, the Marionette is one of the best characters. People don't give him enough credit for being there. Thank you for the 10/10 rating, really I would give myself a 3/10 rating…but I am glad you like my fanfic. _

_Also, sadly the fanfiction will come to an end one day, any ideas on what to write next? It doesn't even have to be FNaF , it can be anything just as long as I know what it is :) My favorite thing is Alice in the country of hearts, though I hate Alice, lol. '\\_:)_/' anyways, it would be nice to have some ideas on what you want to read._

_Anyways, on with what you came here for, the story :)_

-Your POV-

You awoke to the familiar greying world. You opened your mouth to speak but was quickly shut up as someone hugged you from behind. "wh-" "_shhhh." _A voice hushed you.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I jump as my vision switched from the parts and service room to a much darker place, I looked around until I saw golden Freddy. "**y**_o__u_r**e **m_u_**ch**_**WEAKER**__." _He said with a grin. I stared at him for a moment. I was confused, why would he pull me aside just to inform me of how strong or weak I was? **"I**_ a_m g**_o_**i_n_g **t**o l_e_**t **th_i_**s **sl_id__**e." **_he whispered with a chuckle before all I could see was grey. I looked over to the confused looking (Y/N).

-Your POV-

You turned around after being hugged for a while. Your eyes widened as you saw a young man. He wore a mask on his face that looked exactly like the Marionette`s . "w-who are you?" you asked, watching as he stared blankly at you. "It's me." He whispered before hugging you again. He sounded familiar, he smelled familiar, and he looked familiar. "M-m…Marionette?" you asked, embarrassed. "Don't recognize me?" he whispered in your ear, causing you to blush. "N-no. You look different." Was all you could stutter out. He chuckled lowly before slipping his hand over your eyes. "What are you-" you were cut off by his lips connecting with yours. (A/N: ew. Romantic junk, I am sorry ^-^*)

When he removed his hand from your eyes and you were able to see again, you were shocked to see the parts and service room again. You looked up at the powered down Marionette, broken mask showing some of his endoskeleton. "Is-s-s everything al-l-l right?" Chika asked, realizing you were awake. You stared off before nodding your head with a small smile. It was a very realistic dream, you could feel everything. You were cut off by your thoughts as a howling laughter echoed out from the closet in the room. You drowsily got up to see what it was about. In the closet sat Golden Freddy, laughing as hard as he could. You slowly walked away, making sure he wasn't to see you. His laughter died down as you shut the door and the Marionette powered on.

You froze as you locked eyes with him, remembering the dream you had just moments before so vividly, making you blush hard. You could hear golden Freddy chuckle again. "What's wrong?" the Marionette said weakly. Some of his broken mask fell on the floor from him moving his jaw. "N-nothing!" you said, causing him to stare at you for a moment. "Okay." he replied after a while, sitting back down on the table. "You-" he was cut off by the alarm for six o`clock.

-chapter end-

_Author`s note: I am so so sorry about how short this was, I have been procrastinating on writing lately, but I plan to write more in the next chapter. Happy Friday!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Author`s note: hello! I hope you are having/had a nice week, it's time for a new chapter! And yes KizuNii, I am sad as well, I but am also relieved that I can start a new story soon :) _

_And to a Guest reviewer known as sollux captor, thanks. It means a lot to me that people actually like my writing. Since I am new to , so when I found the views on my story I nearly fainted, no joke. :) _

_Now, on with the story!_

-Your POV-

It was lunch time, you sat there drinking a soda on your couch, deep in thought. You thought about how the old animatronics didn't want to kill you anymore, they even helped you. But it didn't help that just the week prior they scared the crap out of you. You were mad about that, very _very_ mad. You thought about old memories of friends you used to have that you would pull pranks on if they took things too far. That was perfect. You got up and dug through a book shelf until you found the prank books you hadn't touched since highschool.

-time skip- ten o'clock, The Marionette`s POV-

I silently looked around the dark parts and service room. Everyone was quiet, powered down, or just staring off into nothing (bonnie)…. We all froze up as the door opened up and the mechanics entered the pitch-black room. The two whispered or mumbled to themselves and each other before working on me. I almost didn't notice them working on my endoskeleton for I was thinking of the hallucination Golden Freddy had me participate in. it was so odd to feel touch instead of pressure, to have lips that could smile and _taste. _The intoxicating _smell_ that I was not able to smell before, the longing to feel (Y/N)`s lips under mine again was unbearable before I was taken off guard as the mechanics took out a replacement mask.

I would no longer have the gift of speech again. A sadness dreaded though me as I was not able to move my jaw. Crap. I would never be able to tell (Y/N) the words I wanted-no, _NEEDED_ to tell her or else I might go to insanity. I felt the now metal mask that concealed my "face", welded to my endoskeleton. I wouldn't be able to pry this thing off if I tried.

-Your POV-

You looked down at the fake poop. It looked too cheap to look real but enough to fool a bunch of old robots. As you entered the building and the manager left, you cheerfully walked to the parts and services room, slyly dropping the fake crap on the floor before waking up the powered down robots. You looked around, not seeing the Marionette. "He was fi-i-xed this-s mo-o-orning!" Chika chirped, picking herself up. "I could go and get him." Freddy offered before locking his eyes on the brown plastic pile that lied in his path. "What it be, Cap`n?" foxy asked, before locking his eyes on it as well. You chuckled silently before Freddy looked around for the culprit. "W-w-who did this?!" he asked, "was it you, Foxy? Bonnie?" he was mad. "Rule number four clearly states-"he was livid. (rule no.4, don't poop on floor)

"Matey, calm down! it aint me nor bonnie." He chuckled, "we can't even go to the poop-deck!" he smiled before looking at you. "And I doubt (Y/N) would do something` like that." He winked, knowing it was you. Ah, he must have powered on before the others did. "Nobody moves until we find out who did this!" Freddy announced, hands on hips and a very angry glint in his eyes. For a while, you watched Freddy interrogate you and the others before the door cracked open, revealing a very new-looking Marionette. He walked over to you before handing you a note.

_I can no longr speek._

"w-why?" you asked, looking straight at him. He poked his mask with his long finger. You tried to grab the edge of his mask but it was welded to him. He hung his head down low in defeat before tearing out another paper and writing a note.

_It is fine. I do not mind._

You looked at him in silence before sadly smiling at him. His newer mask was colder, a dull shine reflected off of the spray-painted metal. You finally let out a sigh before leaning against the wall. "Was it you?!" Freddy asked the Marionette, pointing to the crime scene. You chuckled as the two stared at each other in an awkward silence. "What do you mean, _"what am I talking about?_"?! was it you?!" you tried so hard to contain your laughter as the two argued, you being only able to hear Freddy`s side of the conversation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS FAKE?!" Freddy asked as you were practically dying from trying to not burst out laughing, but failing miserably.

The Marionette looked at you questionably as you were turning purple from holding your breath, trying to not laugh as Freddy went over to the plastic glob and inspecting it before picking it up. He stared at it for a long time before dropping it and walking away. Foxy would have been crying from laughing if he could. Golden Freddy on the other hand almost blew the door off of its hinges from his howling laugh. (A/N: I imagine his laugh to be like the undertaker from black butler.) The Marionette only stared as you tried to cover your smile with a hand and tried to breathe normally without going into a fit of giggles. Everyone fell silent as a knocking was at the door. The Marionette instantly ushered you to the closet with the still-broken door.

-The Marionette`s POV-

Just as I closed the closet door, the parts and service room`s door slammed open, revealing Toy Freddie. He scanned the room before locking eyes with me. "So…that's where the _puppet_ went." He chuckled before looking down at the broken toy Bonny in the corner of the room. "**Pathetic piece of trash**" he mumbled and walked over to his "friends" powered down form and kicking it in the side. "He couldn't even do his job correctly." He sighed nonchalantly before waltzing over to his older counterpart. "So, meet anyone new?" he asked, poking his nose, causing it to squeak. Freddy growled, irritated.

Foxy smirked. "Your idiot rabbit came in here and picked a fight with our rabbit." He sneered, dropping the pirate accent. When foxy stops talking like a pirate, some stuff is about to go down. Toy Freddie forced a smile, "It's a good thing, too." He said, motioning to his _friend _"he went told me what he saw before he crashed." I looked down at the dumb-looking blue rabbit. When did he get there? I was being smashed into bits by him two nights ago and he just left before I powered down. Come to think of it, I didn't notice him there the night before, due to that "dream". The mere thought of it made me space off and imagine (Y/N) once again.

"Puppet." Toy Freddy hissed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are _you _doing back here even though you're fixed?" he asked, tapping my metal mask. He frowned at the messages I sent to his server. "Friends, huh? They never shown one ounce of kindness to you before." He mumbled, putting a hand on my weak shoulder. "The toy animatronics are your family," he sighed, "not these rust-covered, flee-covered, barf-soaked, old machines. Come back to us, Puppet." His ears flattened on his head and his eyebrows pushed together as I sent him another message.

**_No._**

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I am so mad about FNaF 3, I knew it would be dumb when I saw the preview but it doesn't have any lore or any instructions whatsoever! I was hopping it would have taken place at Fredbear`s Family Dinner so that it would show more of the lore but it taken place in the future. *sigh* oh well, what can ranting do to help anything? Anyways, seeing the game being played made me have writer`s block but today I forced myself to brainstorm. And thanks KizuNii for the prank idea for this chapter, I couldn't think of anything except rule number 4; don't poop on floor. :)_

_More chapters to come_


	19. Chapter 18

_Author`s note: oh my gosh, the last chapter had the most reviews in two days. O.o thank you guys so so much! _

_To slifraianhawk; thanks, it was one of those "I am bored" chapters so I made it goofy. :-)_

_To pokengirl2; *Marionette puts on sunglasses* __**you got that right. **_

_To a guest reviewer known as secret; ah? You're not dead? But I thought the slenderman got you….oh well. *evilly laughs* :-)_

_To Sparrow McGraw; ….what? There are so many references here! And the foxy says "Arr! What ye be blabberin` `bout, ye addlepate? Get back to yer post on te poop deck!" Thank you for reading this even though you're male! :-D it means a lot XD_

_To KizuNii; of course I will continue soon! And you saying that my chapters made your day made MY day, so there XD_

_Sorry, I act drunk when I am sleepy XD hehehe! Now on with the story!\^o^/ _

-Your POV-

You stood in the dark closet, listening in on the conversation in the next room. "What do you mean, no?" toy Freddie asked the Marionette who was feet away from the door. Silence. "Speaking of which, where is that girl?" Toy Freddie asked in a dangerous tone. Your breath hitched out of fear as you backed away from the door, expecting him to barge in at any given moment. "She ain`t here, Land lubber." Foxy growled, mimicking his dangerous tone.

"Oh? And whats in here then?" Toy Freddie asked, voice getting closer to the door. You quickly stumbled backwards, tripping on Golden Freddy. "Sorry" you whispered quietly, scrambling to the corner of the room. He let out a small chuckle. The doorknob jiggled, causing him to laugh a little harder. Eventually, the attempt to get in wasn't as important to toy Freddie as he started interrogating them again.

-Freddy`s POV-

I let out a sigh as the other Freddie left. He is really annoying. He acts all tough until the risk of being powered down is handed to him. I looked over to the Marionette as he opened up the closet door.

-Your POV-

Your vision was blurry and your head felt heavy. You relaxed a little bit as the Marionette opened the door and offered his hand to you. You stared at it before a weak smile pulled on your lips and you shakily took it. Golden Freddy let out another chuckle before your breathing hitched. "What was th-" you tried to ask but your mouth wouldn't cooperate with you, your shoulders tried to lock up as you moved to feel your mouth.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you became very dizzy, the room began to swirl around into grey.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I watched as (Y/N) collapsed on the floor, catching her just in time. Golden Freddy`s laughter was horribly loud as the circuits in my brain stop and I saw a greying world once again. I knew it was him just messing with my memory chip, but I loved these "dream"-like states.

-Your POV-

You opened your eyes again, only to see the parts and service room. You looked around, expecting to see the animatronics but no one was there, even Golden Freddy, his closet was empty.

You walked through the door, the wall paper on the walls peeled and the tiles broke like glass every time you took a step. You were spacing off before you could notice you were walking towards the prize center, the faint sound of the music playing in the background. As the music stopped, the handle started to wind itself, pop goes the weasel playing at a frantic speed as the marionette slowly opened the box, blood splattered across his mask. "M-Marionette?" you asked, taking a step backwards.

As you took another step back, you felt hands cover your eyes and someone standing behind you. As they moved their hands, you saw the grey dream world you did before. "I`m right here, sweetheart." Someone warmly whispered into your ear, turning your cheeks red. "o-oh" you tried to get relaxed from the scare you just had.

His arms wrapped around you in a tight hug, you not being able to see it. "what`s wrong, (Y/N)?" saying your name sent shivers down your spine. "I had a nightmare" was the only logical reason you could think of. Soon, all of the memories of the scene drifted from your head, lulling you into his arms. "Now now, I think you should rest." He said in a soothing voice, easily picking you up in his arms. You tried to steal a glance of his face, but it was covered by his mask. The faintest sound of his music box played as you drifted back to sleep.

-Freddy`s POV-

I watched the two for a while, worried. They had been asleep for two hours now! Or well, (Y/N) has been sleeping, and the Marionette has been spacing off like Bonnie. I looked over to the said rabbit who was doing said thing. "Are you thinking what I am thinking" I silently whispered. Bonnie gave a sharp nod, some wires swayed back and forth. We needed to talk to the toys.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: sorry about not posting this weekend, as punishment I wrote on my day off from writing XD _

_More chapters to come_


	20. Chapter 19

_Author`s note: _

_:-) _

_To silfarianhawk; *cracks knuckles* I am waaaay ahead of you on that…. Lol, thanks. _

_To sarro McGraw; your inner MLGness is showing because of my fan fiction? Dang. And oh my gosh, Bonnie encounters a seductive sparro! (Insert Pokémon battle music here). Bonnie's POV; what do you do? Run? Nope, only foxy can run. Bag? Bag? What bag? Potions? What the heck!? Fight! Bonnie used; jump scare! It was super effective the first time, but it got old the more you used it! Sparro used; cat-call! CRAP! It was super effective! Lol, I felt the need to do that. ^o^_

_To a guest reviewer; yes, I tried to make the Marionette seem sweet without being week. And thank you!_

_To a guest reviewer known as Georgia Jonas; my posting schedual is this; randomly on the week days, ABSALUTLY post on Friday or Saturday, no nothing on Sundays, those are my days off. _

_To tripplecloud; oh my gosh, I laughed so hard when I read your review. That's all I think now when I hear 'it's me'. _

_To frostyApple, Thanks. And please pardon the spelling, I am still new to this XD but if you're referring to the Marionette`s notes, he cannot spell! _

_Okay, enough blubbering, on with the chapter!_

-Freddy's POV-  
Me, Foxy and Chica all walked towards the main stage. Bonnie stayed behind. As we come into the main room, Toy Chika glared at us, removing her beak and eyes. "What do you want?" she asked, picking up her cupcake. "We need to talk to-" I was cut off. "We need not talk." Freddy replied, dusting off some cake crumbs from some kids. "Listen to him, ye land-lubber, or else that toy bunny in the back will be dismantled." Foxy warned. Toy Freddie scoffed. "Like I care about that _brat."_ He said, rolling his eyes.

"The ch-ch-children will!" Chica replied, getting through to him. "I`m listening…" toy Freddie replied, holding still. "It's about the Marionette…" I started, getting annoyed as I was cut off again. "He is of no concern to me, he is dead to us."

"Let me finish." I said, dangerously. "Fine." He sighed, annoyed as well. "He –" I froze, getting angrier and angrier as the two Chicas bickered. Calling each other horrible words, ripping out feathers, a typical cat-I mean chicken fight.

-Your POV-

You woke up, being cradled by the Marionette. Your cheeks heated up to a bright red as he looked down at you. You tried to not imagine the wonderful dreams you had of him, but they kept coming. Maybe his mask or his silence were some strange fetishes that you kept hidden away? you tensed as he hugged you tighter into an awkward position. You looked away from him, strangely self-conscious. As your gaze drifted from him, you notice the purple rabbit who`s faceless head was pointing at the both of you before quickly moving his head another way, ears still pointed at you.

The Marionette`s attention was on Bonnie as well before helping you up. Everyone jumped as the broken toy Bonny shifted slightly, the gears in his face scraping up against broken plastic and whirred to function properly. "Y-o-o-ou id-d-di-ot, Bo-o-on-nie." He growled, shaking slightly to pick himself off the ground. He walked forward one step before one of his blue ears fell off, the next step made a green eyeball pop out. Some sparks escaped from his face as he finnaly collapsed in front of Bonnie. "You-u-u-u cant-t-t dele-e-e-ete me~" he hoarsely chimed out, trying to push himself off the ground again.

He was interrupted by the Marionette quickly picking you up without warning and shoving you inside of the closet before the parts and service room`s doors were slammed open.

-the Marionette`s POV-

I quickly put (Y/N) inside of the closet as I got a signal from freddy to hide her. he rarely sends anything to my server, so I knew it was important. As soon as I shut the door, the door to the parts and service room was pushed open with much force, causing it to slam loudly against the wall.

Ah. The two Freddys fought each other as if real bears, Toy Freddie lashing out and taking a chunk of Freddy`s cloth suit, Freddy scratching at the plastic bear, scratching his suit. The manager wouldn't like this one bit. I crossed my arms, looking at them disapprovingly before I realized toy Bonny got up, weakly throwing threats and punches to Bonnie. Foxy, Chica, and toy Chika all came back to the parts and service room, witnessing the fight.

"F-r-reddy! Calm down!" Chica cried as Toy Chica mimicked her. Foxy smiled, rooting his friends on in the fight before he was tackled down by a certain white fox. She began to fight as well while the two Chicas cried for their friends to stop. And there I stood, watching it all. If my mask was able to move, I would have had an even bigger smile on my face than the mask`s smile.

Freddy finally reversed his position, getting on top of his toy counterpart, ripping off one of his arms. He was about to rip off his face before everyone stopped moving, hearing the alarm for six AM.

The toy animatronics didn't move except for toy Chika, who ran to get in her position. The withered animatronics got in their places as I quietly opened the door, motioning for (Y/N) to come out before dancing away to my music box.

I could hear the manager scream with agony as he saw his broken animatronics, and (Y/N)`s feet quickening in pace.

-chapter end-

_Athor`s note: who else is on their first day of spring break? I am so happy! _

_Also, I would like to know what everyone thinks about OCs because I am thinking of making a series of One-shots with an OC that I have made, and an OC that my friend made. I just wanted to have something to do when I don't want to write this fanfic. Anyways, Happy Friday! _

_More chapters to come_


	21. Chapter 20

_Author`s note: I just had a fight with a person on a minecraft server! Wow. Honestly it was over something as dumb as me freaking out, the pressure rising, me being tired, it snapped and it all went to hell. Anyways, this chapter I am writing to get the anger out of my veins. _

_And wow, I have over fifty reviews on this story. Just….wow. Thank you. _

_To a guest reviewer; wow, nice censoring. I see you share rage against the mangle as well ;-) _

_To a guest reviewer known as derpy; thanks. You too. _

_To a guest reviewer known as secret; good. It's hard to believe the school year is over half-way over, huh? _

_To a guest reviewer known as mrfire290; yes, but you know the Marionette was designed to be male, so think of it to be a gender switch. I don't believe their previous genders mater '\\_"/_/'_

_To sinful rose; thank you, but why are you envious? I will not horde the foxy love! I just look up a pirate dictionary, and trust me they are useful. And for my writing, i….i must thank you. I need to imagine what is happening, so I know to paint it out because other people need to as well. ^/^_

_To KizuNii; yes, For Five nights at Freddy`s. and thanks, it makes my day a million times better whenever I get a comment. _

_To a guest reviewer known as Madelyn….and creamy….and kitten; oh hey! If it isn't kittenlover33. I am so glad you could read my story! _

_Anyways. I need to blow off some steam in this chapter. _

_-_Your POV-

The next day, you got a phone call, one very angry manager screaming in your ear later, you almost got fired. "I s-saw the animatronics fight!" you squeaked out, half lying and half telling the truth. "Why the h*** would they do that?!" he asked, annoyed. "I-I don't know!" you said, trying to think of a logical reason as to why they were fighting. As you hung up, you felt a wave of sleepiness hit you like a truck. You walked into the kitchen, making yourself a pot of coffee, before a loud sound made you drop a mug.

'_An intruder?!'_ you thought to yourself, grabbing the largest knife you had on the knife block and cautiously walked towards the sound. "Hello…?" you called out, slowly opening the bedroom door with the knife raised. As soon as you opened the door, you saw that the room was no longer your bedroom, but the graying world. The door behind you slammed shut, disappearing as you turned around. "What?..." you hesitantly asked yourself. You couldn't recall falling asleep.

You looked around, knife still in hand. "Hello?!" you called out as loud as you could. You were used to this world, loved it even, but it was odd to be alone in these dreams. "I am right here." A sweet voice whispered. You jumped, holding the knife close to your chest as you quickly turned around. The human Marionette stood there, or…your dream-version of the Marionette. "Ah…" you sighed, relaxing the position of the knife. "Why do you hold a knife?" He asked as he gently grabbed it. "Oh…. I thought someone was in the house…" you said, relaxing slightly further.

He brought you into a sweet hug, rocking you back and forth before you stiffened, feeling the cool tip of the blade on your neck. "What are you-" you were cut off by the sight of his mask, smeared in blood. You looked at the floor for a brief moment before seeing multiple dead corpses wearing the security guard uniform. Some had the masks of the mascots still implanted in their skulls, blood seeping through and pooling at the ground.

"Wh-what is this?!" you asked, shifting your feet away from the blood running towards you. "Do you like it?" he asked, "N…no! Not at all!" you cried, trying to squeeze your eyes closed. "What's wrong? Are you scared?" he asked, bringing the knife to your cheek, lightly drawing it across the flesh. "N-no." you said, lying. "No?" he asked, moving to touch his face and removing his mask. You froze as he covered your face with it, blocking your vision.

"(Y/N)" he sweetly called, the knife moving from your neck. "You are so brave…" he cooed, sliding something wet on your throat. Whatever the sensation was started to suck on your neck, causing you to moan. You slightly yelped as it bit, drawing some blood. The human-Marionette chuckled, somehow moving you to the floor and hovered over you. "(Y/N)" he cooed again, moving the mask so that it could not cover your lips. "I won't be able to control myself if this keeps up," he muttered before connecting your lips forcefully. Your face felt like it was on fire the blush grew higher.

"(Y/N)!" someone`s voice called out, causing you to open your eyes. You stared at your ceiling for a moment before you realized you were laying down in your bed. "Ah…." You mumbled to yourself, "A….dream…"

"(Y/N)!" a woman`s voice bellowed from the front door of your home. Ah. Samantha. You quickly hopped out of bed before walking past a mirror, which showed a small purple-ish mark on your neck, causing your blush to return. "How is this even possible?" you whispered and screamed at yourself at the same time, quickly rushing to get a scarf. "Hold on, Samantha!" you yelled, practically bounding to the door.

"(Y/N)! It`s been ten minutes! Are you okay?" she asked, looking all over your body for signs that you had injured yourself. "No, I am fine, just was asleep." You waved her off, letting her inside. She quickly sat down on the couch, telling you about an experience she had at the grocery store and how she almost got hit by a car the other day. "So…" she trailed off, trying to grab your attention. "What's with the scarf?" she asked, chuckling as your face heated up into a deep red. She took you by surprise as she yanked it off, gasping at the mark that bruised your skin. "(Y/N)! You never told me you had someone! So? Who`s the lucky guy?" she asked, placing the scarf away from you.

"I-it's not like that!" you said, trying to defend yourself. "So you had a one-night stand?" she asked, a disappointed look in her face. "It's not like that either!" you said, embarrassed. She smirked. "What every you say, (Y/N)… but I am going to find out who it is one day~" she chimed out, sipping at some tea in a water bottle she had with her. After a while, she left and you had to get ready for work.

As you got there, the livid manager let you in, not saying a word as he loudly slammed the metal door covers. You quickly walked to the prize center, hopeful to see the Marionette.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: this was a chapter I made to blow off steam and pass time. Happy Thursday! (my favorite day of the week besides Friday.)_

_More chapters to come_


	22. Chapter 21

_Author`s note: sorry for the wait._

-The Marionette`s POV-

If I could smile, I would have been smiling as the memories of that dream fled through my mind. Truth be told, I wanted to scare her away. This feeling that is building up isn't healthy. I know I am an animatronic but…. I will not deny that I love her. I flinch as the twelve o`clock alarm went off and someone walked into the prize center. I quickly tore out a piece of paper and a pen, peeking out to see who it was. My chest ached a little bit, my memory chip whirred, trying to mimic human emotions from its data bank. (Y/N) stood there, a faint blush on her face.

Quickly, I practically jumped out of my music box, causing her to yelp and crash onto the floor with me. I look down, remembering the hallucination from golden Freddy prior in the day, watching as her cheeks heat up into a deep pink. Quickly, I got off of her, knowing I could not do anything in this form but all the while, remembering what her flesh felt like against my lips. Actual lips that could _feel._ touch. **Taste. **

"H-hi, Marionette" she said nervously, getting herself up off the ground. I nodded my head in a greeting as I looked over her human frame. She looked so small due to how tall I was. My gaze drifted from her to the floor, ashamed slightly. How could I be so greedy? I am used to giving people things, so what is it that makes me want to take her so badly?

She chuckled nervously. "I had the strangest dream last night," she said, blush turning pinker. That's cute. I want to see more. I mentally smacked myself for the inappropriate thoughts before hearing a loud banging noise and quickly leading her to the parts and service room to keep her from harm`s way. Just as I entered the door myself, I turn around only to see a glimpse of the white mangled fox darting from one room to the other. Quickly I slammed the door, hearing her radio behind it.

As I locked the door, I looked around the room. Bonnie looked to be missing a few more parts in his face, Freddy was missing some of his fur off of his suit, Foxy`s ear was ripped. The toy animatronics must have looked far worse. The restaurant was closed for today for repairs. (Y/N) looked around in the dimly-lit room. Her week should be over soon. She should go home by Saturday. This made me relax but my head pound. I was sad. Why was I sad….

-Your POV-

You sat down next to the Marionette on the floor, him handing you a few notes from a piece of paper he had with him and you telling him some jokes or stories from a long time ago. He sat there, listening quietly to everything you had to say but occasionally looking at the door as if checking it was still there. You jump as he touched the scarf that you had on. And handed you a note.

_Why ar you wering this skarf? _

You had to whisper the words out each time he gave you a note due to his bad spelling, sounding them out. Your face burned from its rising blush as you felt the scarf getting tugged off. You really had no idea how the mark on your neck appeared and whether or not to blame the dreams. '_Maybe I bumped something on my neck in my sleep to cause the dream..._' you had been thinking of any possible reason you could think of before you were suddenly cut off by a small folded up note being handed to you with the words;

_You were great last night._

The words were so shocking you barely noticed the sudden lack of spelling mistakes. "W-what?" you asked, rereading the note over and over again, trying to think you were imagining the words. One of his long fingers tapped the bruise on your neck, causing you to flinch before the animatronics in the room started to look at the two of you questionably. "Yo-u-u-u are as re-d-d-d as f-f-foxy!" Chika pointed out with a small giggle. "I-I-I am?" you asked, quickly ripping your scarf from Marionette`s hands and putting it on.

"And ye sound as glitchy as the lass." Foxy said, pointing to Chika. "What's wrong with you?" Freddy asked as Bonnie just pointed his ears at you, listening to your movement. "N-nothing" you said with a nervous smile. The Marionette took a moment to stare at you before noticing a strong glare from Freddy.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I caught a glare from Freddy.

**_What did you do?_** Was the message he sent to my server.

I simply replied with **_its nothing to worry about._**

The two of us stared silently for a moment, his glare never wavering nor intensifying. I could hear the Golden bear`s laughter from the supply closet, also catching Freddy`s attention. His eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't," he said, shocked. I simply lowered my head in embarrassment while everyone else in the room was completely confused. I was taken off guard as Freddy grabbed me by my slim neck and dragged me out of the parts and service room. "We need to talk," he hissed, walking faster until we got to the prize center.

"What did you ask for?" he growled, setting me on the floor. I sent to his server what I had asked for and what I had done. His ears went down. "Marionette, you need to be more careful," he snapped causing me to flinch. He let out a small chuckle. "You really did that, though?" he asked, patting my back. "I`m proud of you," he said with a heavy chuckle as if he was congratulating me for what I had done. I was confused.

**__****_You really love her, right? _**Was the last thing he sent to my server before walking me back to the parts and service room, a smug smile on his almost immovable face.

-_Chapter end-_

_Author`s note: Hmm. That only took five days to write… I feel really sluggish today because I slept in until ten today, which is the latest I slept in I think XD _


	23. Chapter 22

_Author`s note: I would like to thank Crystal Dusk (I almost wrote it Crystal Duck, woops) for the idea for this chapter, it helped a lot and made me inspired. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews, but please understand that I am working as fast as I can on these! I am a very busy person XD_

_:-) hehehe._

_Anyways, on with the story!_

-Samantha`s POV-

(Y/N) had a bruise on her neck, most likely from someone she works with, she told me something about having the night shift at the pizzeria at the place where my daughter had her birthday at, and it wouldn't be possible for her to be home at the night time which is the normal time schedule for any lover`s rendezvous. I decided to go there in the night time, I needed to know who it was.

After picking the lock, which wasn't very hard to do- nothing a few jiggles with a bobby pin and metal nail file couldn't do, I quickly made my way to a good hiding spot. After a quick glance around the building and being surprised that none of the animatronics were on stage I decided to hide in an air vent I found that led to the security office. As I peeked in the office, I saw no sign of (Y/N) before hearing some talking muffled by a door. "Yo-u-u-u are as re-d-d-d as f-f-foxy!" said a feminine voice. "I-I-I am?" said an all-to-familiar voice. It sounded far away, but close enough for me to make out some words.

"And ye sound as glitchy as the lass." Said another voice. God that sounded familiar. I was lost in thought, trying to put a name to that voice. So lost in thought that I didn't even realize the sound of footsteps in the office. I was quickly blinded by light that shined in the vent, pulling me away from my thoughts. I raised my arms, trying to block the light to see who was blinding me. Just as soon as the light turned on, it turned off.

"And who are you?" Said a familiar voice. I looked up at the mascot of the building with rosy cheeks, Freddy Fazbear. "I….um…" I trailed off, knowing I was in trouble just by being in the building after hours. "I said…" He said, impatient "Who are you?" He quickly pulled me out of the vents and held me up by me neck. Quickly, I held my neck, trying to break free and regain my breath as it became harder and harder to breathe. "S-s-Samantha!" was all I could gasp out before being dropped on the floor, my heel twisting and threatening to break as I regained my balance. "Samantha. Never heard of it." He blankly stated before somewhat glaring at me. "You do know that you`re not allowed here after hours, right ma`am?"

"Y-yes." I replied, straightening my blouse before catching his gaze. "Do you know that it's illegal to break in to private or public property and my servers are telling me you're a serious threat," he said sharply before snatching my hand roughly and dragging me to the door of the parts and service room before stopping.

-Your POV-

As Freddy and the Marionette came back without harm and Freddy even laughing, it put you at ease. The Marionette poked your cheek before handing you a note.

_I think I migt go and talk to Golden Fredy _

As soon as you read the note, he stood up and went to the closet. All was nice, the old animatronics bickered and chatted with one another as you tried to listen in on the conversation but the majority of it was Golden Freddy laughing and silence for the Marionette`s end. You were listening for a while before what sounded like pounding was above. You told yourself that they were rats, nothing more, in an attempt to calm yourself down before a knock at the door was heard. Then another. Each knock was louder and faster.

_Bang_

_Bang __**Bang**_

**_Thud bang BANG thud _****_CRACK_**

-Samantha`s POV-

I stared at the bear in disbelief. "Why are you trying to break the door?" I whispered. He smirked, "My friends locked me out again" he replied, hitting the door with his shoulder as hard as he could, cracking the door frame. "Stop," I whispered, pulling out my last Bobbie pins and pushing him aside. I should at least help the poor guy get to his friends. I quickly picked the lock before he pushed me aside and opened the door with much haste.

-Your POV-

Just as it was starting to sound like someone was breaking down the door, everything and everyone fell silent and after a few seconds, the door flew open and there stood toy Freddie, standing next to something-No, strike that,_ someone. _

There stood Samantha, her pink blouse and red skirt clean and decent but her butter-colored hair fell to her shoulders, messy and missing a few bobby pins. You sat there in shock, why was she there? She smiled and waved at you. "Hi (Y/N)!" she chimed out, "Why are you back here?" she asked, confused. She turned to Toy Freddie, a questioning smile plastered on her face as the old animatronics glared at them. "I….umm…." you said, trying to find the right words to describe your surprise.

For a long while, the only sound was the muffled conversation between the Marionette and Golden Freddy before the loud noises from the ceiling continued, getting closer and closer, before you looked up, watching the soft tiles of the ceiling curve from a big weight, moving towards where you sat. "What do you want?" Freddy sneered at his toy counterpart. "I just wanted to tell you something important," the toy bear chimed before holding his chin, "If only I can remember what it is."

The noise got closer as the Toy bear mused. "Oh yeah!" he said, the sound of tearing moldy tile sounded above you as you looked up, Seeing Mangle just before she fell on top of you, Hitting your head on the floor.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I was in the dream world so I could speak freely. Golden Freddy never really liked how illiterate my spelling is. We were just in the middle of a conversation when I heard a scream. Wait, _two _screams. Both feminine. "What is happening?" I asked the golden bear but he didn't know either. I quickly snapped out of the dream and ran out of the closet to see the Mangle piled on top of (Y/N) as a woman who I didn't recognize screamed for her and begged her to get off of her.

As soon as the Mangled spotted me, she lunged to attack me too, successfully pinning me to the floor as she scratched at my mask, not doing any damage except scraping the paint. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the two bears starting to fight again and withered Bonnie and Chica checking on (Y/N). The weight on me was removed as Foxy pulled the Mangled off of me and I scrambled to my feet. I quickly looked over to the passed out (Y/N) being surrounded by the handless chicken and the faceless bunny as they gave me worrying looks- or well, Chica gave me a worrying look while Bonnie just looked at me….or turned his head in the direction I was in.

As I got near her, the two moved away and allowed me to pick up her limp form and carried her through the door and down the hall, the sound of arguing and fighting in the background as I walked to the prize center and lied her unconscious form inside of my music box after looking at the small bruise on her neck and placed the mouth of my mask on the small patch of damaged skin.

I wound the box up and the sweet melody started to play of "My grandfather`s clock"

-Samantha`s POV-

As I attempted to pry the two bears off another, I saw out of the corner of my eye a tall, slender figure go over to (Y/N) and carry her away. I quickly lost interest in the fight and followed the two. I was worried if he was going to hurt her. I peeked around the corner, seeing the figure kiss her neck before putting her inside a box and closing the lid as if he were disposing a body!

I stiffened as something brushed pass my leg, causing a scream to hitch up inside of my throat, unable to come out. I looked down to see small, round, and bouncy looking smiling boy holding a single balloon. "Hi!" he chimed as I shifted away. The small "Hi" caused the figure to look my way. The Bubbly looking robotic child giggled a generic baby laugh. The figure moved closer to me, causing me to draw back in fear. As soon as the figure was close enough for me to see it`s face with the clown-like makeup, I attempted to flee, only to twist my ankle on the heel of my shoe.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: Hey! I would love it if I could get some ideas? I tend to get writers block easily and though I have ideas for now, I know I will have a tough time trying to get some more ideas as the time progresses. Anything helps, really! -Calliope_

_More chapters to come_


	24. Chapter 23

_Author`s note: I have been working on something recently so don't think I have been even thinking of discontinuing this series- just busy. And wow, 78 reviews. You guys make me blush. Thanks for all the continued support on this FanFic, it means a lot that people actually want to read this!_

_To a guest reviewer known as LovingThisStory: Wow really? Thank you!_

_To PearlGirl07: Why thank you. Hmmm….Evil with in? I must admit I don't keep up with a lot of horror games. I may have to check that one out so I can read your fanfic! It sounds very good! ^-^_

_To a guest reviewer known as Darkness: Ohh! Great ideas! And wow, thank you! I am planning something new soon ;-) But whenever you say quit worrying about you, it makes me worry! Lol. And don't say that, I am sure you're a beautiful writer! I would love to read something you've written. _

_To Tripplecloud: Yup! XD_

_To BETAsatchel: Thanks, but don't think for a second that this will be discarded. I plan to make sure this fanfic won't be discontinued because I KNOW how it feels to read a fanfic you like only to have it abandoned with no ending or anything! (Happens a lot to me) _

_To a guest reviewer known as Mari: *whispers: How did you know?* ;-)_

_Anyways, let's get to the fanfiction you came here for. _

_-_Marionette`s POV-

I turned as I hear Balloon Boy behind me only to see him standing next to that woman. She shakily stepped backwards before the heal on her shoe slipped on the tile of the floor and her ankle twisted unnaturally under her weight. I heard a cry escape from her as she fell, holding her ankle. I quickly sent Balloon Boy something to his server to go and get someone to help her before he wheeled away. After a while, he came back with Toy Freddie, causing me to stiffen up in fear. I knew the music box was closed and he wouldn't know she was in there but still, terrifying.

He looked at the woman holding her ankle and glared at me before quietly picking her up and trotting off like he was never there. I stared off, shocked at what I just saw. No insult, no attempt to reason, no Nothing? Even carefully picking up the injured woman with no harm done to her? I almost didn't realize I was spacing off for so long that I went into the dream world.

-Your POV-

You woke up to the dream world. You frantically looked around for the dream version of the Marionette, your head pounding. "Marionette?" you called out, irritating your headache. "Yes?" replied the soothing voice you _needed_ to hear. "What happened?" you asked as he walked closer to you. "I don't really know" he replied before wrapping his arms around you. You buried your ever aching head into his chest, soothing some of the pain. You loved this dream world of your so much but you could remember those horrible nightmares that took place her too.

"Am I going to end up like those other guards you showed me?" you asked without thinking, not moving in the hug to prevent irritation to your brain. "What?" He asked surprised, grabbing you by the shoulders to look at your face to see if you were kidding.

"Are you going to stuff me inside a suit until my teeth are pushed out of my gums and eyes are popped out of my skull?" you asked, bluntly. You were so tired, your brain was pounding at your skull, but you had so many questions for the Marionette while he could talk. "Why would I ever even think about doing that?" he asked, studying your every movement through his mask.

He gave out a long sigh and pulled you back into a hug, petting your (H/C) hair with care. "The only reason I showed you all of that was to try to prevent _this_ from happening." He said, patting your head, causing it to pound harder. "And the other times?" you asked, hugging him closer. "And the other times…." He trailed off, "The other times, I just couldn't control myself around you" he whispered, hugging you tighter.

-The Marionette`s POV-

My heart hurt as she asked me if I was going to kill her like the others did to the old security guards. "(Y/N)" I mumbled without my own knowledge "please don`t get yourself killed over me," If this keeps up, she will be hurt by the other animatronics and it`s been harder and harder to control my urges in the dream world. She looked up at me, tears watering up in her eyes as she stared at my mask for the longest time. Without much thought, I covered her eyes and removed my mask.

-Your POV-

Your breath hitched as the Marionette covered your eyes. Your face heated up as you could feel his hot breath on your neck as he hugged you without the mask on. "(Y/N)?" he asked, brushing his nose on your neck. "Y-Yeah?" you asked, hugging him tighter. "Everything will be okay," He whispered, pressing what seemed to be his forehead on your shoulder. "What`s going to happen when I wake up?" You asked, trying to move your arms to pull his hand away from your eyes.

"I…." he started before trailing off in thought. "I don't know what to do, (Y/N)," he sighed. "What do you mean?" you asked, growing antsy at his worried tone. "I don't want to lose you, I…" he said, sorrow in his voice.

"I just love you too much to let you get hurt."

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I think my posting schedule is only on weekends or if I have time, I have been so busy lately. _

_More chapters to come_


	25. Chapter 24

_Author`s note: Hello! ^-^_

_To ToiletGhost; Thanks, and great idea! ;-)_

_To a guest reviewer; Oh yeah? Thanks, of course I will make more! _

_To Penny Mitsu; Oh really? Thank you so much! I have read your story about your OC named Riku, I think it`s wonderful! Can't wait to read more!_

_Anyways, sorry for my laziness, here is a new chapter ^-^_

-Your POV-

"I just love you too much to let you get hurt," Those words made you to freeze. They seemed to repeat in your head, causing your heart to swell with happiness and your cheeks to heat up. He released you from the hug and removed his hand from your eyes. When you opened your eyes, you were laying down in a clean room. The faint sound of a heart monitor told you that you were in a hospital. As you sat up, a large pain shot through your head.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice said, rushing towards you. It was the manager of Freddy Fazbear`s pizzeria. "What are you doing here?" you asked, your head feeling like it was on fire. "I found you on the floor of the office, I thought you were dead!" he seemed relieved, "But you were mumbling something in your sleep. I`m just glad I don't have to inform the temp agency you aren't missing!"

"So that's why you care," You laughed bitterly. "How long was I out?" you asked, "I`d say a day or two," he replied. "Crap," You sighed, you probably were going to have to ask for another week at the pizzeria to pay for the hospital bills. "C-could I maybe…Work another week?" you asked him hesitantly, you needed and _wanted_ the job. He gave you a big smile. "Yeah, we could just give you the job, (Y/N)" Your eyes widened. "Really?" you practically jumped out of the hospital bed, irritating your head but you didn't care. "Yeah, sure. You've been asking to stay here extra weeks and do you know how hard it is to find a full-time-employee for this job? The temp-workers usually die or quit."

The two of you were cut off in conversation as a nurse entered the room. "Oh, you`re awake" She said, beginning to go over your medical problems. "And you suffered a bad hit to the head, we noticed some of your hair was ripped out, many cuts and scrapes…" She went on and on, listing every injury they found on you. She then looked at you and whispered, "I know it isn't my business, but you should leave him" she said, motioning to the manager, most likely thinking he was your abusive spouse.

After a while, you were able to leave the hospital and the manager offered to drive you home. When you got home, he drove off. You entered your home, turned on the lights, grabbed a beer, and collapsed on the couch. You watched TV for a while, before passing out.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I felt a wave of relief as I heard the manager return and telling a few of the workers about (Y/N)`s recovery. I was so happy that I was just about to run to Golden Freddy to ask him to let me in the dream world before I heard something that made me freeze in terror. "Yeah, she even asked for another week here" The manager said. I hoped she was told no. "Well, what did you say?" another employee asked. "I just gave her the full time job" he said, proudly.

I stopped. I could feel my mechanical parts whirring inside of me, trying to register what I just heard. She disobeyed me? She even asked for another week and took up the offer on the full time job? "She won't be here for three days though, the doctors forbid her to do her job until three days pass" he sighed, sounding proud of himself for getting a new full-time-employee.

I needed to talk to Golden Freddy before she got hurt again.

-Toy Freddie`s POV-

I listened in to the ignorant manager before rolling my eyes. The night guard keeps letting her come back, but I guess it means a better chance of killing her. I wondered if I should kill her in front of her friend first or vise-versa. As the people left _my _restaurant, I went to check on the night guard`s friend who I had ordered the broken toy Bonny to keep behind the stage during the day time.

This was going to be fun~.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note; I would have made a much longer chapter if I had the time, I forgot to write all week long so I wrote this for like an hour or so yesterday to have it finished today ^-^ sorry for the wait. _


	26. Chapter 25

_Author`s note; Oh my, we got to chapter twenty five quickly XD_

_To SilverOverGold; Aw, thank you! I would write original stories if I wasn't so easily distracted all the time XD _

_To KidsNotSoIcarus (HeyItsLeafgreen); thank you! ^-^_

_To a guest known as I am a TACO; Yes, Black Butler is amazing and so is the Walking Dead XD Thanks Taco-san! (Its fine, we all fan-girl sometimes XD) _

_To a guest known as Sollux Captor; Yes, I actually forgot that (Y/N) only had one last week there, so I extended it so I don't have to keep track of the days :-) and that's so cool you shared my fanfic with your friends ^-^_

_Now for the chapter XD_

-The Marionette`s POV-

I impatiently shoved the note into Golden Freddy`s face, Asking to grant me entrance to the dream world again. "W_h_**a****T?**" He asked, tired. He seemed to be asleep or maybe spacing off. He stared at the note that explained why I needed to talk to (Y/N) and what had happened. "**W****_h_**_y _**D**0 y_O_**u **alL**w**_AyS_ **A**_s_k **t**_o_ g**0 **_tH__er_**E?" **He asked, annoyed. He gave me a long stare, as if expecting me to speak. "_i_t**s ****_s_**_0_ m**u**_c_**h e****_A_****_s_**_i_e**r **_t_0 **_d_**i_s__**g**_**u**i_s_e y0**u**_r_**s****e**_l_Lf" he sighed before shifting slightly and pushing himself off the ground. I hadn't seen him move on his own in months.

He walked over to me and instructed me to hide inside of the manager`s briefcase as if it was the music box. He was going to visit (Y/N) the next day and would go to her house. So I snuck out and into the manager`s office. I wedged myself in a corner of the room where it was impossible to see me unless you knew I was there. I could hear the building go crazy as the replacement night guard did his best to survive the night, my music box in the back ground. After hours passed, the manager opened the building and went into his office, leaving his brief case on the table while we went around to check on his animatronics

As soon as he left the office, I pounced to the table and crammed myself in the small box. I was able to fit my legs over my head and my arms wrapped around my torso as I closed the case with my foot. A little while later, I heard the manager come in with one of the day time employees. "But the mangled…" the employee was cut off, "Mangled? I do not remember having any animatronic named mangled" he growled, I could feel him pick up the brief case. "Sorry, I meant Toy Foxy," he said, correcting himself "Toy Foxy has been so out of repair that her face fell off, so it's just a terrifying endoskeleton," He explained, I could feel and hear the manager walking off. "I can't deal with this right now, Can you just fix her again? I need to check on the night guard because the owner, _my_ boss, said it would be comforting for me to visit her and make her feel welcomed at her job."

I could hear the employee sigh and agree before the briefcase moved and we were walking out of the door. I could feel him open his car door and place the briefcase carelessly on the other seat before speeding off. The car ride was very quiet and unsettling.

Soon the car stopped and he got out, forgetting his briefcase. I was worried this would happen. I quickly pushed the suitcase open as hard as I could and hopped out. I crept out of the car window and watched as the manager knocked on a door and (Y/N) answered a few seconds later. Just seeing her made me feel relaxed and happy. I waited in some bushes until the manager went outside and left. I waited a few minutes after his car before getting out and dusting myself off.

-Your POV-

You sighed as the manager left, He seemed upset today. You sat back down on your couch with a cup of coffee before you jumped as a knock was at the door. You assumed it was him again and that he forgot to give you some horrible news. He had given you your paycheck which was now a decent amount a week since your promotion. You opened the door, tiredly. It felt like your vision took forever to look at who was at the door.

You took a step back in shock to see Marionette, standing in your doorway. He waved at you, and you slowly waved back, still trying to process how or why he was there. "H-h-h-h-how?!" you asked him as he tilted his head in confusion. "H-how did you get here, I th-thought you can't leave the pizzeria" you took another step back, trying to balance yourself before you fell down. He walked inside, having to duck slightly or else he hit his head on the ceiling. You didn't know how to react, so you just offered a seat on the couch and sat in a chair, observing him in a totally new habitat to him. He picked up the remote to your TV and pressed a button, jumping as the TV turned on.

He looked at you in search of some explanation for the TV, but he gave up as he saw you still trying to process how he was there. He scooted closer to the edge of the couch and patted the spot next to him. He waited as you slowly got up and sat next to him before he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and rested his chin on your head. He stayed in that position for a long time before you realized it was nearing eleven in the morning and the nightshift made it so that you had to sleep in the day.

"Marionette?" you asked, catching his attention. "Can you please go back to the pizzeria? I need to go to sleep…" You weren't even sure if he knew how to get to the pizzeria, he might have followed the manager. He stared at you for a long time before picking you up, causing you to yelp in surprise. He carried you until he found your bedroom and he set you down on your bed.

You sat up but were pushed down instantly by Marionette. He lied down next to you and wrapped his arms around you and pressed your head against his chest in an awkward snuggle with his long arms and small torso. You slowly relaxed and fell asleep in his arms, deciding to deal with it later.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note; I originally wanted to make him human and to run away from the pizzeria, but I wanted to make it as realistic as possible and the dream world is just a way golden Freddy controls your dreams until you have your own free will in them. Anyways, hope you enjoyed XD_

_More chapters to come_


	27. Chapter 26

_Author`s note: ^-^ Hello! _

-Your POV-

You woke up to a certain mask inches away from your face, causing you to jump in surprise and accidently slammed your head with Marionette. The Marionette touched your head with a delicate touch, making sure you were okay. "Sorry," you said, pushing away his hand, "I just forgot you were here." He stared at you for a long time before you got up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as you were there, you called the pizzeria, asking for the manager. He sounded stressed out as he got on the line. "Hello?" he asked, annoyed and tiredly. "Hey, I was wondering when I could go back to work,"

You listened as he talked to an employee in the background, telling them to check in all the rooms in search of something. "Sorry about that, we can't seem to find one of our animatronics," You stiffened as you knew he was talking about the Marionette, who was at the moment sitting on your bed. You asked the question again. "You can come into work tomorrow, but only if you are perfectly fine. I can't have you passing out on the job or else you will die," You were almost surprised. _Almost._

"Are you serious? Where the h*** did he go then?!" he mumbled to someone. "Ugh, (Y/N) I have to go." He hurriedly said before hanging up. Very slowly you cracked open the door only to see the Marionette right outside the door. He stared at you, wondering what you were doing. After you managed to walk past him, he followed you, watching as you walked around.

Eventually, he disappeared, causing you at wonder where he went, and worry if he got outside. After looking everywhere for him, you decided to look outside. You quickly got changed and ran out the door to find him.

-The Marionette`s POV-

I observed as (Y/N) changed and went outside. What an odd endoskeleton humans have. I decided to wait in the house. What seemed like a few hours passed by as I looked around her house and eventually decided to sit on the couch and wait for her to come back.

-Your POV-

Hours. You looked for hours. With no trace of the Marionette being outside, you went home. '_I`m sure he will be back,'_ you thought. You opened your door only to see the Marionette sitting on your couch. He waved at you before the sound of your phone ringing made you jump. You answered the phone, hearing the manager asking you to come into work because your temporary replacement had gotten stuffed into a suit and they only found the dead body when looking for the Marionette.

You decided to accept and got ready for work before wondering what to do with the Marionette. "Marionette? How exactly did you get here?" you asked, almost expecting him to fly away. He grabbed one of your bags before contorting himself inside of the bag, leaving you amazed.

-Toy Freddie`s POV-

As night time approached, I grew eager to mess with the night guard`s friend again. She stayed behind the stage in the day time, Toy Bonny making sure she was quiet. As I walked back there, he let me be alone with her.

At least I understand the Marionette just a little bit, women do look nice. She pleaded for me to let her go as I chuckled and pulled a strand of her hair. She cried as I threatened her, and it made me happy. I wonder how happy I would be if I stole (Y/N) away from the puppet to have fun with her instead…

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note; I know, I am late at posting as usual. I have been busy and hadn't gotten the time to write this week. _

_More chapters to come_


	28. Chapter 27

_Author`s note: Hello! I have not had the time to write at all, and I apologize for keeping you waiting. ^-^*_

_To a guest reviewer known as Snakester; I`m sorry, please don't. _

_To The Guest with no rest; Thank you. ^-^_

-Your POV-

Another day went by with the Marionette in your home, observing your everyday life before the time came to leave for the pizzeria and he hid in the bag. He was surprisingly light. As you got to the pizzeria, the manager was waiting to lock the door for you. He eyed your bag suspiciously, but let you in before closing the doors. You walked to the parts and service room to let the Marionette out of the bag before you looked around.

Your eyes widened at the sight and your throat held in your scream. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, all of the original animatronics were scattered around the room, all covered in blood. Freddy had some strands of blonde hair sticking out of his neck, still attached to his limbless torso, Chica had her arm replaced with a woman`s, The fingernail polish a very familiar color of pink and a blue eyeball hanging from her empty eye socket, her head across the room while her torso on a table. Foxy had some guts shoved into the holes of his chest and his mouth filled with what looked like a heart.

Bonnie was the worst. His usually faceless face was poorly covered with what seemed like Samantha`s skinned off face, and stapled to his purple face with a staple gun that still lied on the floor. Her face had lines of her mascara from her tears, and looked like it was cut off quickly and messily. You wanted to vomit, you wanted to scream, you wanted to cry but it all stayed inside as you began to take a step back and the Marionette covered your eyes, as if you hadn't seen the atrocity in front of you. You could hear footsteps coming from the hallway. The laughter of Toy Freddie echoing as the footsteps grow louder, and the Marionette moves you to the closet where golden Freddy resides.

The room was pitch black and smelled rotten. You shakily breathed as you could hear Toy Freddy walking into the room. "Hello, Puppet." He greeted the Marionette with a low tone. "I see you don't have your precious night guard with you. It`s such a shame, I`d have so much fun stuffing her inside of you," He chuckled darkly. You felt around for the light switch, and finally found it. You looked over to where golden Freddy would be sitting, but screamed at the sight. He was so covered in blood that he appeared to be a shadow in the dimly lit room. He chuckled silently at your scream.

"Ah, speak of the devil," You heard Toy Freddy say happily before a loud crash was heard. Your vision grey blurry as you stared at the blood-covered Golden Freddy, soon collapsing to the floor.

-the Marionette`s POV-

If I could vomit, I would have at the sight of my friends. I was too far away from them to connect to their servers. It wasn't possible for them to call for help. As Toy Freddie heard (Y/N) scream, I needed to distract him from her, throwing Chica`s arm at him I quickly had enough time to pounce on him and tear at his plastic suit. I hear a loud noise as his paws grab my mask and tore it off of my suit, revealing my endoskeleton`s face once again.

My voice box screamed as I pulled at Toy Freddie`s wires, causing him to twitch and throw me off, Smashing a fist into my exposed endoskeleton's face. My vision grew staticy, knowing he had knocked something out of place in my motion sensors. I let out another scream as I jumped on his back, pulling the plastic panel off of his back to power him down. He fell limp after trying to run his back into the wall, crushing me. I quickly ran to the closet, worried as I saw (Y/N) passed out on the floor. Golden Freddy chuckled. "T**h**_e_y **S**_hU_t t**he**m _d__**O**_wn," I stared at him. "**_Why?_**" I asked, looking at (Y/N). "**Y**_o__u_ **l**_E_**f**t,** T****h**e_Y _**w**e_r_**e **W_e_aK **w**i_t_h**o**u_t __Y__**o**_u," He explained. "**_And you didn't help them?_**" I asked. "**I **_t_r**i**_e_d," He looked down at his blood-covered hands. "**T**_h__e_**y **_d__id__** t**__**H**_is to m**e.**"

"**_Are they in the dream world?_**" I asked. He gave me a nod, letting me relax. '_They can be repaired,' _I thought before quickly stopping myself. _'Who would repair old blood-soaked robots who haven't been in use for years?' _My hopes were shattered. They were stuck in the dream world until their bodies were repaired. _If_ their bodies were repaired. A wave of sadness went through me.

-Chapter end-

_Author`s note: I feel like crap for not posting until now. I am sorry. I will try to not do it again, but no promises! XD _

_More chapters to come_


	29. I'm so sorry everyone!

Dear everyone,

I know you all must think I'm dead, sorry about that ^_^

It's been almost about two years since I've updated and I'm honestly not planning to anytime soon. I'm sad to say that I've grown out of the fandom, I don't remember my own story too well, and I don't think I can really write it like I used to ヽ(´o｀；

I was a different person back then, and I've changed far too much to continue the story like it used to be ( ；´Д｀)

I very much apologize for this all, you honestly have every ounce of permission to continue the story where it left off on and just do whatever you want with this, I would love to see how it would turn out, I just can't continue it and I don't have any intentions on doing so myself （ ｉ _ ｉ ）

Again, I'm sorry, I love all of you and I'm so happy you enjoyed the story while it lasted, it makes me really amazed you enjoyed it, I'm just not interested in writing this any longer and I felt bad about leaving this unfinished without any closure on it so I felt like this needed to be said ヽ(´o｀；


End file.
